


A Proposition

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leads to IVF arc, MSR, Making a deal, Mostly Canon Compliant, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: What if, after returning from Bermuda, Mulder finds out that Scully locked lips with Skinner? What would’ve happened if the elevator doors hadn’t closed in time? Mulder decides to take matters in his own hands by making a proposition Scully might not be able to refuse.





	1. A Single Kiss Can Change Things

**Author's Note:**

> References: To the episode Triangle.
> 
> This will be a few chapters so please stay with me if you like it. Don't you just hate the fact that we don't actually SEE enough Mulder/Scully kissing?!
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that the chapters do gradually get longer as the story unfolds.

xxx  
“Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control.”- Feelyourlove.com

 

I walked to my little cluttered desk in the Bullpen and flopped my butt in the chair, already tired of being here knowing full well I’ll be on desk duty for longer than I would hope to be after my trip to the triangle. Not only do I feel like shit for ditching Scully, but I royally pissed Skinner and Kersh off by having Scully buzzing around the Hoover Building like an angry bee trying to get information on my whereabouts without authorization. Luckily, Kersh never found out why Scully needed the Navy navigation intelligence. 

I knew I should’ve just told Scully about my plans but let’s face it, she never would’ve let me go check out the ship by disregarding our shitty background check punishment assignments per Kersh’s orders. So I did what I do best, leapt before I looked. Literally in this case, and I regret it. Hell I regret a lot of things. 

Scully’s been pretty pissed off at me for my latest stunt and I don’t blame her one bit. I had not intended to leave her out of a case at any point of our partnership but I did intend to not get her into anymore trouble because of me. I already vowed to never leave her behind again for more reasons than just the obvious, but Scully might be harder to convince. 

She had yelled at me and told me that she was sick to her stomach with worry and was so damn angry that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to punch me, or hug me when I woke up in the fishing boat on the way to the hospital. So, here I am sitting at my desk trying to stop running over in my mind all the mixed signals of dirty looks and not so subtle extra affectionate touches Scully has been giving to me. To be honest, I think she still is trying to figure her actions out herself as well. Ever since my omission of love for her I’ve noticed this slight change in her body language around me. Yes, we’ve always touched and found our way into one another’s personal space, yet these last few days have given me renewed hope she feels the same way I do. That was until two hours ago.

I had gotten an odd email from our friend Chuck after he called me and said he had overheard a conversation in the Hoover bathroom about a redheaded agent who was, in his words, “laying a big wet one on AD Skinner in the hallway full of big wigs.” I just laughed into the phone and then hung up when I saw Kersh walking by the Bullpen doorway.

Apparently, Chuck had nothing better to do at that time and decided to pull up some surveillance videos of the forth floor hallway from the last few days. Turns out, Chuck hit the jackpot. The redhead in question was none other than my partner, whom I had just confessed my longest kept secret of loving her to, locking lips with Skinner! I couldn’t believe my eyes when he sent me the clip. 

At first look, I was surprised. The second time I watch the clip, I was amused. The third time, I laughed and came close to clicking the little x button to close the window. But then I watched it again and again, and all my amusement for Scully laying one on our boss was gone. By the time I saw Scully’s pink plump lips smack against Skinner’s unsuspecting mouth for the seventh time, I was completely pissed off. I knew she couldn’t have meant it as anything more than relief for him helping save my ass judging by her reaction to that piece of paper. Yet the fact that she actually kissed him, bugged the hell out of me way more than I’d like to admit. 

Having the recent memory of the 1939 Scully’s perfect mouth gliding across mine, had me hard most of the day today. But after watching that, I no longer had that problem. The thought that Scully should’ve been kissing me ran through my head as well as what I was going to do with this new information. 

Could I just ignore this? I know I should since Scully might still be angry with me even though she seems more relieved to have me back in one piece than she tries to let on. The fact that she hadn’t brought up me saying what I did to her in hospital doesn’t help that taunting voice in the back of my mind reminding me that my partners mouth still hasn’t met mine. Yet off course, avoidance is the game we play and pushing aside our feelings is the tactic we use to survive it. 

Scully leaned her head around her computer monitor to stare at me. “Mulder, what are you huffing about over there?” 

I guess I was scoffing out loud at the fact that I’m letting this insignificant thing quitely eat me alive. Yes, I’m angry about my best friend saving my ass and just so happened to kiss the man who helped her do it. I feel pathetic. “Nothing Scully, just looking over something Chuck sent me.” I wasn’t going to bring it up. Not worth it. 

“Like what? Must not be something that interested you.” Scully asked, digging deeper. 

I feel that irritation creeping back in a bit now. “Oh it does. It definitely does, unfortunately.” 

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, “ok, well are you going to share what you seem to be irritatingly interested about or do I have to read your mind, Mulder?” She said it airily, but her body was tense so I knew I’d better just tell her before I saw angry Scully again. 

“Well, actually I’ve got a question for you first. It’s about when Skinner gave you the info that you were threatening to kick Jeffery Spender’s ass for.” I tried not to look her in the eye so I only caught a glimpse of her questioning brow arch. “What happened when he gave you the intelligence data? I mean I know his office was probably being watched by Spender at that point, right?” I was fishing for her to just out right tell me what I wasn’t sure I wanted the details of.

Whispering she told me, “Skinner ran into me at the elevator. He obviously had to sneak it so he wasn’t happy. Why is that important?” 

She was leaning in over closer to my face so we wouldn’t be overheard. “Well, I’m still very grateful that he did helped save my ass again, but I can be sure he was much more grateful for your show of thanks at that point than for what mine was later on.” 

Scully’s face showed confusion for a moment, and then a flash of panic before it turned into amusement. “Mulder, what are you…” She rolled her chair over closer to the desk and rested her chin on her hand wearing a smirk on her mouth. “Just ask me about what’s been making you angry for the last two hours, Mulder.”

“Fine, but for the record, I’m not angry. I’m incredulous,” I lied. 

“You’re unwilling to believe something, Mulder? That’s pretty rare.” She was enjoying toying with my now obvious show of frustration. 

I sucked in a breath, “well if you must know, I was scoffing at the notion that you would end up kissing our boss at all, but especially since you haven’t had the pleasure of kissing me.” 

I had decided in the few seconds that I had to think about what I would say next, I would just go for broke and pray she would stay amused. I leaned back in my chair after that statement as she just glared at me.

“Oh, ok well… I’m not sure how you heard about that but, I… It meant nothing other than me not being able to control my excitement over finally receiving the help I needed to save your ass.” Scully started off with a flustered wavering voice but towards the end she was very sure of each word she said. A small smile started when I could tell my entire statement to her finally sank in. “Wait a second. Did you say since I haven’t had the pleasure of kissing you?” 

She slowly drew out the word ‘pleasure’ like it was just as unbelievable as me actually meaning saying I loved her four days earlier. 

“Actually, I never heard about this kiss, I just saw it.” It seems I stole her earlier smirk as the realization of what I explained hit her. 

I nodded my head to my computer monitor. She stood up and briskly walked around the end of the desk and loomed over my shoulder. “What do you mean SAW?” Her whispered breath tickled my ear and it sent a thrill through my body. 

“Chuck had heard about this odd occurence in the AD hall while answering nature's call the restroom and decided to do a little self-serving research.” Our eyes met and she grimaced. “Anyway, he hacked the hallway camera and sent me this clip. I guess he thought I’d be amused.” I pushed play and watched her reaction. Scully was completely embarrassed by the show of her pinkened cheeks and looked a little like she might be sick as she swallowed hard. “Scully, you ok? I didn’t want to upset you or anything but thought you’d want to see it since I did.” 

After a beat of silence, she leaned even closer into me and said, “I cannot believe I actually did that. I know that I kissed him but actually seeing it makes it real.” 

Suddenly, my gut twisted and I felt like It was me who might be sick. Did she deep down enjoy the fact that she kissed Skinner? Son of a bitch. 

 

x  
To be continued.  
x


	2. Karma? Or An Opportunity For An Offer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight twist on A conversation about A kiss.

This must be my punishment for the past times that I had left Scully behind to chase this lead or that one. I’d done it to protect her, or so I thought at the time. In hindsight, I’d screwed myself over just about every time but I guess that just wasn’t enough of a punishment for me, Fox-sorry-son-of-a-bitch-Mulder. Maybe Bill Scully wasn’t so far off in that assessment of me. 

Watching the woman I love kiss another man, it would seem, was the perfect way to finally make me speechless.

The clip that now made my stomach roil, played through again as she commented, “oh God, how ridiculous!” I snapped my head up to study her face and our noses just barely brushed each other. 

“And this upset you? Mulder, you do realize I see Skinner as an ally and basically a father figure, right?” Scully let out a slight giggle that shook her tiny shoulders. God she still had no idea what that did to me. 

I just stared in her smiling eyes that were very close to mine, and shrugged. “You know, I should be irritated and scold you, yet again for assuming things you shouldn’t. But I can’t help feel delighted that this, meaningless piece of a much more important whole, rattled you. Dare I say you could be jealous?” I went to open my mouth in protest but she was right. Scully stuck one finger to my partially parted lips and shushed me. “Let me just enjoy this moment of satisfaction in silence, Mulder.” 

Oh she was loving this. Now that I knew she really didn’t enjoy smooching it up with Skinner like I feared, I wasn’t upset anymore, yet the fact that I was watching Scully’s lips descend upon another’s, was still needling me over and over. My thoughts reminded me that Scully should be kissing me, that Scully could be kissing me. We’d shared countless forehead kisses and cheek caresses over the years in comfort; even been a breath away from expressing our true feelings in my hallway before that goddamn bee stung her. Yet nothing has ever come of that last attempt, and I can say It’s probably mostly my fault for being scared shittless of finally bringing her in that last inch to hover over the edge of resistance and risk loosing her. 

Right then, I decided that making her an offer of sorts before this subject was swept under the rug was needed. This could turn into something priceless if I played my cards right and maybe if Scully drops that wall of hers for just a moment, just maybe she’ll actually take me seriously. 

I gently reached up and gripped her wrist, sliding her finger down my bottom lip and off of my chin. It was meant for her to stop gloating and get her full attention, and boy did I get it. Scully’s eyes snapped to meet mine and held for what seemed like minutes. I was lost in the deep sea of blue and felt my breath coming in rapid bursts. She must have come to her senses quicker than me and cleared her throat. 

“Karma, Mulder. I think now you realize my reactions to Di… to Agent Fowley’s presence a little better now.” Scully refuses to use Diana’s name and I can’t help but feel a tug at my heartstrings toward her. She still wore a wry smile but it was slight and I could hear the uncurrent of hurt in her voice. I know she despises Diana for many reasons and I really don’t blame her, because deep down I don’t trust her all that much myself. 

Scully stood up straight and leaned her butt against my desk. Sliding my hand from her wrist up to her fingers and gripping them, I planned to end that hurt immediately. Taking a quick survey that there were no other agents currently standing near, I decided to put myself out there.

“Scully, you should know you have absolutely nothing to worry about when it comes to any personal relationship with Diana… with anyone for that matter. If you truly have doubts about that, I’m sorry and you know I would never lie to you. Never would I tell you something about the way I feel, Scully if it weren't the truth.” I held my right hand up and really truly made a promise to her and myself. “The whole truth and nothing but.”

Looking down at her feet, she gently pulled her hand away from mine to fold her hands in her lap. “I know you would never lie to me, Mulder. And I would never do that to you either. So I’ll just tell you now, I do not want to think about... her with you for many reasons.” Snapping her eyes up to mine, she brushed her hands down her skirt and said with determination, “I trust you with more than just my life, Mulder, but I do not and will never trust her.” 

It was a warning but a fact. I understood her stance. I nodded to her and held her unwavering gaze. I now knew that if Diana would prove to be an issue between mine and Scully’s partnership, our friendship and anything else that I had every hope would develop between her and I, wouldn’t happen. Couldn’t happen, and to hell with that. Diana or any woman wouldn’t screw with our dynamic and neither would a misplaced kiss laid upon our boss. 

I had to push away my anxiety about this idea of mine, and lay it out for her before she got out her broom to effectively sweep this conversation away. “Hey, Scully… I’ve got an idea, an offer for you. One I’m hoping you won’t want to, or be able to refuse.” 

 

x  
To be continued.  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter took any doubts as to where this might lead away and steered it toward a new direction. Please feel free to share your thoughts on it and what you might like next.


	3. A Piece To A Much Bigger Puzzle

Scully’s brows shot up as far as they could go and just stared at me. Trying to get over the fact that I loved a surprised Scully expression just as much as the eye rolling exasperated Scully, I stood up and asked her if she wanted to take a quick walk. I knew she would probably want make the excuse of being caught slacking off, but I knew her well enough to know she would follow me out and down to the hallway anyway. 

“Mulder!” I hear her heels clicking closer to me. “Hey, I never said I’d follow you. And please tell me that Chuck didn’t send that video to anyone else around here. Me kissing Skinner is not something I want as gossip around the urinals. That’s the last thing we need, more rumors and reprimand.” 

I stop around the empty corner near the stairwell that no one ever uses and turn around to look at a slightly irritated Scully. Her hands on her hips with her little feet together, makes her head tilt she’s giving look less curious and more annoyed. I wanted to have a longer conversation but being honest with myself, I’m nervous to actually throw this out there. 

“You don’t want the fact that your lips touched Skinner’s to get around. I get that and don’t get all irritated with me just yet.” I waved my arm out to beckon her closer to me and rested my hand on her back. “I already told him to wipe the security recording for from the time Skinner showed up by the elevators and after the doors on it closed. So he erased about 40 seconds of the tape.” 

“Well, thank you. I still think it was unnecessary for him to send it to you in the first place but I’m glad no one else will be able to witness it.” Her hand moved up to touch her chin and searched my eyes. “Why did he send that to you anyway? I mean other than the fact that it shouldn’t have happened?” 

Oh crap, well here’s a perfect opening to tell her now. “Um, probably because he found out one night while I invited him to the Gunman’s to go over the newest audio/visual tech together that I found you very attractive.” Somehow I managed to tell her that without sounding like some pervert but I decided to keep my hand on her until she stepped away from it. “So I assume he sent me it to rub it in.” 

The look on her face said she was trying to gage whether I was messing with her or not and by her reaction of rapid blinking, I think she found out that I did indeed mean it. Now if she’d just saw that look on my face standing next my hospital bed we wouldn’t even need this part of the conversation to happen. But oh was it going to. 

“Right Mulder!” She scoffed. “Well this has been an illuminating conversation but as you know, were supposed to be at our desks. You know, actually working.” She was dismissing this.

“Yeah wasting our time, I know. But wait, there’s something else I kind of wanted to talk about first.” I swallow and see her tense up like she knows what I plan on saying already. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or overstep the boundaries we’ve effectively set in place about our feelings but after seeing you kiss our boss, I sort of… I was… Oh hell, I was hurt.” I braved eye contact and saw her brow raise and lips part as if she was about to stop me from saying more. “No Scully, I want to tell you this and then I’m going to ask you something, alright?” 

Her eyes danced over my shoulder. “Do you think we should really be discussing this in the hallway?”

“Yes, I do because if we don’t, I don’t know if you’ll be open to listen later.” I was right judging by the shifting of her shoulders and the crossing of her arms. She was starting to take that emotional step back from me. Just like in the hospital, I realized. 

“Scully after what I said to you at my hospital bed, taking in your reaction to it, and then seeing what I did, I honestly felt like a heartbroken love sick puppy. Worried that after all we’ve been through, you don’t feel for me what I feel for you, like you’re not at the same place emotionally as me. I can’t be upset about that if it’s true, because if that’s how you feel then that’s how you feel. But it still hurts.” Clearing my throat that suddenly felt too tight, I hurried to finish my thought in case she spun around and fled. “Just wanted to explain that to you and reiterate that I really did mean it when I said I loved you, Scully. I do… I do I love you.”

I step away from her and take in the fact that Scully looks like a deer in headlights. There’s silence for what seems like an hour but likely only seconds as she sways a bit in her patten leather three inch heels. Shifting on my own feet, I can see the inner battle she’s fighting with herself. Any second she’s going to either break my heart into pieces or set the stage for something bigger. I think this time there’s a real possibility of me getting sick. 

“Wait!” I spoke so suddenly and louder than I had intended, that Scully jumped and clamped shut her opened mouth. “Sorry, Scully it’s just that you don’t need to say anything. No response is needed from that. I told you what I was feeling and couldn’t hide it from you anymore, after this morning especially, and I’m just reminding you that we don’t lie about anything to each other. That includes for me, lying by omission.”

Scully’s eyes that were locked onto mine closed shut for a few moments then opened them to look at my shoes. She nodded, taking in what I said and pushed out the word “Okay.” Nothing more. 

Trying to lighten the mood a bit, I thought slinging my usual innuendo at her might open the door for my request. “Like I said before Scully, the pleasure of kissing me is always available for you to take advantage of.” Her eyes did meet mine again with a slight twitch of her lips. 

Her voice was low when she finally spoke after another round of silence from her. “And you’re just assuming me kissing you would be pleasurable, Mulder?” 

“I’m assuming it would be pleasurable for both of us. Certainly for me, but I’d make sure to put all of my well practiced oral skills I possess to good use just for you.” Ending it with a wink to remind her she didn’t need to be uncomfortable around me, I now had the opening I’d hoped for since all this started. “Scully, if you’d be open to the idea or offer of finding out how it would really be for you to kiss me instead of that beautiful bald headed boss of ours, the opportunity is yours for the taking.” 

In that moment, I was thankful for moving my hand off her back already otherwise she’d probably feel it shaking like a nervous schoolboy asking a girl to the prom. I don’t think I can feel much more pathetic than I do right now, unless she reenacts her turn and run move from my bedside. 

“Mulder…” She whispered as if someone was standing by waiting to judge what came next. “You’re really serious aren’t you?” It was a question she already knew the answer to and wasn’t expecting a reply. Scully then bit her lip and dropped her arms as if she had made her decision and accepted it. 

Probably wearing my panic face she knows so well, I stepped back up to the plate. “I know you Scully. I know how you work through problems and theories needing as much evidence as you can get your agile doctor hands on. You want pieces of the puzzle to help you reach the proof you need to make an educated decision that you can feel comfortable about.” 

That got a genuine smile out of her which relaxed me enough to lean against the wall and run a hand through my hair. “This is why I’m proposing offering you another piece to your puzzle that I can tell you’ve been trying to solve for a long time now.”

“My puzzle? What puzzle are you trying to help me complete here, Mulder?” She asked as she held her smile. 

“The million piece one of you and me,” I retorted back.

Scully ducked her chin down and looked up through her lashes. “Mulder, are you propositioning me?” 

Scully was testing me. Seeing if I’d back down and give her an out like I had on other occasions where we found ourselves toeing the line of friends and lovers. I was not going to step back this time. I could feel the shift of the relationship between us and outside forces hovering over it, watching and waiting for a chance to rip us apart. If I chose to take that step back again and wait for her to come to me, we might both regret it. No way was I going to risk not jumping over the line today. 

“I’ll tell you, Scully.”

Reaching out my hand, she met mine with her fingers while her chest started to rise and fall quicker now. We were in our own bubble at the moment and only saw each other.

“I want to hold you when I’m not suppose to. I want to touch your bare skin with mine. I want to run my tongue along yours. I want to taste you, Scully. So If you think that’s me propositioning you then, I suppose I just did.” 

Her blue eyes grew large and suspiciously wet but never left my own. I wanted to give her time for her to think about what I had just confessed and knew she would appreciate the gesture. The ever analytical Dana Scully liked her time. 

It was my turn to lean my body into hers, press a finger to her lips and whisper a shush against her cheek. “And Scully, ‘Oh brother’, better not be the reply this time.”

 

x  
To be continued.  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting warmer I promise. I'll be out of town for a funeral but I'll be sure to post again as soon as I can. But in the mean time, I'd love the feedback.


	4. Witnessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner POV on Mulder and Scully's exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so long in between chapters but I promise to update again in a few days. There will be some action in the coming chapters so please stay with me if you like that sort of thing ;)

Kim handed me the copy of the expense report from this quarter, and per usual the X-File division was over budget. Not that I would expect anything different from the agents who run them, or use to run them I should say, but the other AD’s tend to balk at their expenditures. Now that Mulder and Scully are not working the files at the moment, those number will drop and it’s certainly not because of concern for budget cuts. 

Roadblocks and detours have been put in place from outside forces by tearing Mulder and Scully from the X-Files. For now, they have halted any real search for the truth for personal gain. Bastards. 

Scully was on a mission to get the Navy intelligence information one way or another including threatening Agent Spender with bodily harm. I sure as hell wouldn’t put it past her. After she had first come to me for help finding Mulder in the middle of the ocean, I had to tell her I couldn’t help her but knew I would. Of course I was concerned for what could only result in Mulder’s ass finding Kersh’s foot shoved in it, but I was also concerned with the future of the X-Files. No other agents were fit to take on the task and whether or not Scully or Mulder really knew it, I fully believed in their work. 

Kersh already had it out for Mulder, and for Agent Scully for that matter. Just one more irrational Mulder move was all he was waiting for to end him. If I were less of an honorable man I’d shove my own foot up Kersh’s ass but not before kicking Mulder’s for putting me in another corner. I told him in the hospital I’d kick his butt good and I really damn well meant it.

I can’t say I agree with Mulder’s rash decisions and hellish stunts he likes to pull, yet he gets shit done and finds a way to make it out alive. This last number he pulled on not only me but on his extremely attached partner, was enough for every agent who came in contact with her that day to see her fierce side for themselves. 

It was made clear that her stance on life was that it was Mulder and Scully vs everyone. 

It was also clear to me that Scully was going to kick his ass after she saved it. Nothing new on that front from what I’ve heard and witnessed in the past. Scully wasn’t comfortable unless she was within arms reach of Mulder. Hell, Mulder can’t even function without Scully by his side. He told me to my face as well as seen with my own eyes, that without Scully, he’d be nothing and have no purpose in life, and I believed him without a doubt in my mind. 

I really tried not to like Mulder years ago on a personal level but dammit I do, and I understand him and his obsessions. I respect his incredible mind and his blinding passion. No wonder Scully can’t stay away from that man even after all the hell she’s been through. Love is blind, I suppose. 

And very unpartnerly love is exactly what they feel for each other. It’s so subtle yet obvious to me. Now if only they could finally open their eyes and put aside the shared stubbornness to see for themselves what I’ve seen for years now. 

I felt responsibility for them both even though I’m no longer their direct superior, and knew that without my help in getting Scully that intelligence information, she might not get it with Spender flying into my office bitching again about Mulder and Scully breaking the rules. Kersh called me and demanded I tell him if Scully asked me for the classified information that she asked him for and of course I lied. Screw his ass after he’s thrown my reputation under the bus in front of OPR. 

If I weren’t completely before, I was now on team Mulder and Scully all the way. Just thinking about going behind Kersh and Spender’s back to give Scully what she needed titillated me more than I’d care to admit. It wouldn’t be the first time I broke Bureau rules but Mulder might be onto something with his challenging authority habit. 

I ran into Scully at the elevator to try and sneak the details to her away from my office and got the surprise of my life. Dana Scully kissed the hell out of me! I was so damn shocked I just ignored it even though I couldn’t ignore the blush spreading along my cheeks. Not that Agent Scully isn’t a beautiful, intelligent, passionate woman because she is. It’s just that I never really thought of her as a love interest or that she was truly available if I had anyway. I suppose after a while, I just saw Scully as a woman who was more like a family member just as I now saw Mulder. 

From what Kim has mentioned lately, neither agent has been discussed as being available for a long time now due to the looks and touches that they always share whether they realize they show their affection for one another in public or not. No one dares to attempt to step in between that duo, even Agent Fowley who I know had a past with Mulder, hasn’t been able to penetrate the fortress they’ve built around them. 

Scully’s kiss was one of utter excitement and relief in receiving the help she needed. I certainly won’t be bringing it up again and I highly doubt the ever professional Agent Scully will either, thank God. I don’t usually handle awkward or embarrassing situations very well. 

Pushing that whole image out of my mind hopefully for forever, I walk myself down the near empty hallway to the elevators. While leaning against the wall and flipping through the last of the report I’d like to just toss in the nearest trash can, I hear whispering and look to my left. I see the agents I had just been musing about standing in the corner of the stairwell entryway with their heads so close together they could barely move them and have their lips touch. 

I have an urge to step back and turn my head, as if I’m in the wrong by attempting to encroach on this private moment. Even though I think this and find myself agreeing wholeheartedly, my feet seem to be glued to the damn floor and all I can do is gawk. 

Neither of them see me because both of them are sharing an intense looking moment of what I can only call a stare off. Scully’s eyes widen as Mulder mumbles things that I can’t make out but the delivery of his words seem passionate. Suddenly, I feel like a voyeur just walking down the hallway from my office. I see Mulder lace his fingers through Scully’s while he slowly reaches out with his free hand and places one finger to her slightly parted lips. 

My own eyes widen thinking I was about to witness something I probably shouldn’t as an AD directly down the hall from a number of other AD’s, yet I still cannot move my shoulder off the wall or make my feet lift off of the floor. 

I can see Scully’s chest rise and fall heavily along with her cheeks blushing pink all the way from over here. Mulder looks smug, like he knows exactly what she’d do if his finger wasn’t applying gentle pressure to her mouth. I can only imagine it serves the purpose of stifling a Scully like retort she saves only for him. I have to admit, she seems to be the only person on the planet who can set Mulder straight with just the tone of her voice. 

That observation aside, Mulder looks like the dominant partner in this exchange when I then witness him move his face down further and brush his cheek against hers, resting it there. He must be whispering in her ear because I notice her body just barely shiver as his jaw moves against her own. Their bodies are now touching at least three of the main erogenous zones on the human body. I’m starting to wonder if the other ones will be next if one of them doesn’t come to their senses and soon. 

This isn’t just a private moment, this is intimacy. 

Just as I begin to seriously worry about what the hell I’m seeing, Mulder leans back and removes his hands from Scully’s body. The intense staring begins again with neither saying a word. Just gazing and having one of their silent eye conversations they share all too often, has me still standing here struck immobile and mute. 

With a slight nod from Mulder, Scully takes three small steps away from him and toward me. Her head is still turned and eyes still focused on Mulders as she walks. This is all I need to see to finally spur my damn body to move and close my gaping mouth. Quickly and hopefully nonchalantly, I look down at the papers in my hand again and pretend to be very interested in this redundant crap that kicked started my morning headache. 

What I then hear is Scully’s soft voice force out the words, “okay, Mulder a proposition it is.” 

Hearing next her heels clicking along the floor getting closer to me, I notice her steps falter just a bit like something startled her. No guessing needed on what it could possibly have been. I only look up when I can feel her eyes focused on me. 

With a quick smile she nods her head at me and says, “Hello, Sir.” 

“Afternoon, Agent Scully,” I manage to reply back with a straight face. 

Looking past her as she continues on around the corner back toward the Bullpen, I catch Mulder’s eye. He holds the eye contact with me like an alpha receiving a challenge from a member of his pack. I can take a hint but there’s no need for that when Mulder’s message is clear; Scully’s mouth will never again touch mine. I send my own message right back trying to convey he has no need to worry about me in that arena but he better watch his ass when it comes to everything else. 

Without blinking this entire eye exchange, Mulder gives me a smirk as I send one right back. 

He saunters over with his head lowered in a respectable manner, but as he passes by, he just can’t seem to hold what’s on the tip of his tongue in.

“I hope this turns out exactly what it looked like it was to you, I really do.” He cocked his head to the side and grinned. “And Sir, thank you again,” Mulder’s smile fell a little as he turned his head away with his hands shoved in his pants pockets, and disappeared into the Bullpen. 

I just roll my eyes with a grin of my own and finally take a few steps to the elevator. As I hit the button, I whisper to myself, “I’ll still kick your butt, Mulder.” 

 

x  
To be continued.  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love the feedback.


	5. Speed Dial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Scully's POV and after making her decision, there is no turning back.

It’s been two days since Mulder and I had our sexually charged conversation in the hallway and it’s literally all of thought about since then. Thinking about what he suggested and what he wants to do with me had me trying desperately to not vividly picture myself and Mulder naked, writhing our bodies together in pleasure. Even more than usual amount of time I spend in my Mulder fantasy world. 

If I had known what type of conversation we would be having when I followed him out of the Bullpen, I would’ve readied not only my thoughts, but my body’s reaction to it. I’m use to Mulder surprising me with his antics or theories but there are rare times when he leaves me utterly slack jawed and awed. 

Him telling me he wanted to taste me was certainly one of those times. 

In that moment, I had so much running through my head, yet none of what I had thought would’ve been anything I would ever allow myself to utter in public let alone the FBI hallway. I’m actually grateful for Mulder effectively shushing me because God only knows what I would’ve actually blurted out while caught frozen in Mulder’s hazel gaze. 

At the point when Mulder told me he wanted to run his tongue along mine, my body instantly took over and made all my decisions for me from that moment on. My usual rationality was non existent as the image of his bare body gliding along mine flashed in front of me. I know my mouth was hanging open because it was suddenly extremely dry and hard for me to ignore the signal of my immediate arousal. If my head hadn’t felt like it was floating, I would’ve been responsive enough to feel ashamed of losing control after just a fleeting touch and Mulders voice. 

Keeping my mouth shut was best though, smart in my case. Especially since Skinner was apparently standing nearby, and it’s not like I needed another reason to be embarrassed around him right now. 

Mulder and I went about our day with little conversation and left the office on Friday with a shared knowing look of an unspoken promise. After our chat in the hall, the rest of the work day was wasted from daydreaming and staring at Mulder’s mouth devouring sunflower seeds for hours. Finally giving in to my wandering mind, I had ample time to digest what Mulder’s proposition meant. He basically told me that he wanted me to take advantage of those kissable lips of his whenever the need struck me. 

God if that’s the case, we might never come up for air. Fantasy after fantasy would pop into my head. Whether it was at home while I was laying naked on my bed at night, in my kitchen sipping coffee, in my car at a red light, soaking in my bathtub, standing next to him in the office, out on a case, or talking on the phone with him. It didn’t matter how or when the visions of orgasmic bliss flitted through my mind because Mulder and I were always the stars. 

If I were really being forthcoming, I’d confess to him that even if he propositioned me years earlier I would have accepted then too. But no way in hell would’ve admitted that to him way back then because that would’ve meant I’d have to analyze my true feelings for my partner and I just was not ready for that yet. 

Running from Mulders feelings and hiding from my own seemed to work just fine for us until something big comes along. Like me dying of cancer and then miraculously being cured because of him, or seeing his ex partner slash ex whatever try and get him back. Fowley is a sore subject that needles at me more than what I let on, yet I do know deep down that Mulder doesn’t love her anymore or trust her the way he does me. Whatever the case may be, Mulder and I keep churning in the same endless cycle of loving each other and not acting on it, and I’m tired of it. 

The feelings just keep growing and growing and now I’m afraid that I’ve run out of space to hide them all before they overflow and suffocate me. 

I’m not oblivious. I know Mulder concocted this little plan of his because of him watching that embarrassing clip of me kissing Skinner set off a spark. Yes, I kissed our boss, but honestly I hadn’t thought about it since the moment it happened. I was too caught up in my brief moment of happiness that someone gave a damn to break the rules and help me rescue Mulder to actually comprehend what I was doing. Hell, I could’ve even kissed Frohike and slipped him a little tongue for that piece of paper if it got me to Mulder, even if it was just to wring his neck. And oh how I wanted to do that, if he wasn’t already floating in the water knocked out cold, I would have. 

In the hospital, I was just so damn relieved I actually found him alive in the middle of the goddamned ocean that I just didn’t have it in me to yell at him for ditching me and giving me his same old excuse of trying to keep me out of unnecessary danger. 

What I really wanted to do was just grab his face and bite his lip. Of course then I’d have to lick it after. Affection mixed with aggravation comes naturally between us. 

Just as I think I’ve gotten all of those relentless feelings for my friend tucked away deep inside of myself, Mulder decides to treat me to a late night sickbed confession. The words “I love you” seem like such a simple thing to say to the most important person in your life, and he had said it with my face just inches from his. Mulder told me that he loves me. That he loves me. He loves me. I’m still not sure the butterflies will ever go away no matter how many times I repeat it to myself. But with us, it’s not a simple thing to say, it’s a huge thing to say to your partner and best friend. 

Mulder loves me. And I know Mulder is IN love with me; maybe just as much as I am with him. 

So naturally when he told me, I panicked and dismissed him. I effectively pushed his admission away even though deep down I knew he was telling me the truth. Mulder never lied to me even when he had a head injury. I looked into his heavy lidded eyes while they pulled me into his soul right before he spoke those three heartstopping words. Already I knew with that one look that whatever he was about to say to me was going to make my chest tighten and my body throb with need. It’s happened plenty of times before so I wasn’t surprised when my body did exactly that.

I knew with staring into those deep pools of green and grey, that his words would be completely truthful and it was so damn scary. 

I’ve gone through about 101 reasons as to why I should not have taken him up on his proposition he made me, but I’ve continuously returned to the same conclusion every time. I really fucking want this. I really want him, and I always have. 

So here I am, sitting on my bed staring at the phone after stewing with my obsessive thoughts concerning Mulder and I all weekend. I’ve got my hand hovering over the speed dial 1 button silently freaking out about pressing it and hearing his voice on the other end. 

What would he say if I just asked him to come over so I can make a charge on his offer card? Besides sounding desperate, I’d probably choke on the words as I said them judging by my shaking fingers and my rapid heart rate. No, I’ll have to just invite him over for a movie or something simple and go from there. Maybe by then I won’t have that burning urge to attack his mouth with my own. 

Yeah right! 

Pressing the button, I hold the phone to my ear listening to the ringing and wait while bouncing my knee up and down. This is just Mulder so I shouldn’t be nervous. But that is exactly why I am, because Mulder isn’t just anyone. 

“Mulder.”

He answers after the second ring and I find the nervousness fade and feel excitement creep in when I hear his familiar smooth voice.

“Mulder, it’s me.”

There’s a brief pause as if he’s analyzing my tone and says, “You ok, Scully?”

“Yes I’m fine,” I lie. I’m anything but. “I’m just… actually I was wondering what you were up to right now.”

“Oh yeah, thinking about me are you? Well, I think I know why you’re calling me on a Sunday night while you’re sitting at home on your couch or your bed alone. You’ve been running through what we talked about in the hall. You’re thinking about how you want me to come over so you can finally get another piece of your puzzle in place.” 

He said it so matter-of-factly that I was caught off guard and couldn’t reply back. 

“Am I right, Scully?”

“Yes… yes.” What the hell else could I say? He was right. 

“I’m on my way.” 

I heard a click in my ear and sat on my bed lost in thought until I heard the disconnect tone beeping loudly. Mulder was on his way and I was going to take him up on his offer. 

I’m finally going to kiss Fox Mulder. And I really don’t know if I’ll be able to stop. 

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

 

x  
To be continued.  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now that all of the prefacing is through, on with the lip locking action. Please let me know if you like this so far and are still reading along. As always I love feedback.


	6. One Kiss Is All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder's POV on what it takes to extinguish that pesky flame of desire.

Scully finally called me and I wasn’t ashamed in the least to find myself sitting on my couch with my phone on my lap for most of the day just waiting to hear her voice. I actually was irritated when my phone rang earlier this morning and found that my Mother had decided that today would be a good time to punch her monthly check-in card and chat about her annoying neighbors for twenty minutes. The entire time I kept wondering about when or if Scully would call and if she did, hopefully it wasn’t until after my Mother had hung up. 

I was already anxious from using my eidetic memory to replay our talk in the hallway over and over again. I had said everything I had dared to say at work. Telling her outright that I loved her wasn’t in the script I’d written out in my mind just before opening my mouth. Yet when she had mentioned that discussing anything personal in the hallway wouldn’t be wise, I took it as she meant that discussing anything personal at all wasn’t what was wise. I’d kept those feelings for Scully locked up inside for the last four and a half years and I just couldn’t take holding it in anymore. I hoped to hell she wouldn’t leave me standing alone in the corner with the feeling of being staked through the heart after I finally told her. 

The truth was that if it weren’t for witnessing Scully kissing Skinner, no matter the reasoning or the intent behind it, I might have waited until this stomach-churning tension surrounding Diana worming her way into my life and now Scully’s had dissipated to make my true intentions toward her known.

In no way do I regret any of it though. 

Now here I am, currently walking up to her door after speeding my way through Alexandria and all the way to Georgetown. I’m not entirely sure she’ll be ready to face me so soon after our phone conversation, but no way was I going to give her one second to call me back and change her mind about wanting me to come over. 

I’d thrown on some worn out jeans, a tee shirt that I forgot to sniff and now hope was clean, and slipped my feet in my shoes in record time. I practically ran out of my building and into my car to try and beat any Sunday night traffic. I didn’t want to waste an extra minute with her tonight taking my sweet time in my apartment, or obeying traffic signs for that matter. Knowing Scully would eventually send me home until she had to face me again tomorrow, I wanted to make however many minutes that it would take for rational Scully to show up, count. 

Hopefully when we do face one another across the room of our basement office in the morning, it won’t be filled with awkward moments of regret. Of course that depends on how this night ends. 

Feeling my heart pound with just as much excitement as nervousness, I knock my usual three quick raps and wait. She opens the door slowly with furrowed brows as if she’s unsure. 

“Mulder, how the hell did you get here so fast?” 

She gestures for me to walk through to the living room and while passing her open palmed hand, my lower belly brushes along her fingers. They feel chilly through my thin cotton shirt, or maybe it’s because my body temp just rose about ten degrees in the last thirty seconds.

I hear a quick intake of breath come from her mouth right before she cleared her throat and lowered her hand to her side. 

“What did you do, break every rule of the road on your way over, Mulder?”

I laugh because she’s right as I walk to her couch and take a seat. She follows me and sits with her left leg tucked under her, looking amused. 

“Well, let’s just say I know how fast I can make it to your place in one piece on a Sunday night.” I looked out the window when I suddenly felt bad for rushing over in case she really had changed her mind. “Sorry if you wanted me to come by later on or if you wanted to meet at my place or if you tried to call me back at after I hung up.” I was rambling and found that my bravado I had over the phone minutes ago was wavering. 

Scully surprised me when she just stared at me with a smirk on her face waiting for me to shut my mouth. “Was it something I said that turned you into speed racer?”

Relaxing a bit now, I tossed an arm along the back of the couch and poked her shoulder with my finger. “The very little that you did say certainly lit a fire under my ass, Scully. But if you’re wanting total honesty…” She nodded and the smirk she wore fell slightly. “I’d been hoping you would call me today because I knew you would’ve been stewing over our conversation and over what you called a proposition on my part. You had two full days to think and I knew if I were to hear from you, it would be today.” She arched a brow but still wearing her smirk so I continued. “After I hung up with you, I ran to my car and drove like a crazy man just in case my phone would ring and it was you the other line telling me you came to your senses and realized how you’re way out of my league.”  
Scully smiled and patted my knee reassuringly. “I won’t lie it did take a lot for me to make that call, Mulder. But I wasn’t going to call you back and tell you to turn around. It’s not like I even needed to embarrass myself since you already knew what I wanted. What I needed.” 

Nodding at her, I thought again about exactly what I had said she was looking for from me. I had hoped I knew what she wanted and took a risk to throw it out there for her to either agree with or deny. Needless to say, I held my breath trying to block out the sound of the blood rushing in my ears until she whispered the two “yeses”. After I heard that last yes in my ear, I was already standing up and frantically searching the couch for my keys and any clothes laying around nearby. 

Now sitting here practically touching Scully, my palms are starting to sweat as I realize I’ve been staring at her with my mouth hanging open. Scully looks unusually calm for a situation like this one and her calm demeanor and the fact that she just let out a small laugh at my loss of words had me feeling like a fool. This was Scully, and I had already shoved my love for her in her face twice now so I really shouldn’t be nervous. But I am because this is Scully, and Scully isn’t just anyone. 

I still haven’t said one damn thing and she has been staring right back at me with those baby blues this whole time; it’s intense. Her eyes flick from my left eye to my right just before she pokes out her pink wet tongue and glides it along her bottom lip sucking it into her mouth. 

Holy shit! 

She has no idea how my heart is fluttering in my chest like a caged bird, or how I now have the problem of trying to tamp down the evidence of my desire for her after seeing that one subtle move that drives me insane every time I see it. I risk breaking the spell we have over one another to assess her own state and I almost fall off the edge of the couch with what my eyes see. 

The expanse along Scully’s collar bones and the smooth lines leading up through the alabaster skin of her neck is completely flushed. I see her pulse thudding rapidly in the hollow of her throat and vaguely notice that it’s beating in time with my own. I have a feeling she’s taking in my body’s reaction at the same time and I feel exposed. I catch her eyes again, and oh God, they look heavy and dilated.

If I don’t say something to extinguish this flame that’s suddenly been lit with our locked eyes, I won’t be able to keep my hands from grabbing her face and thoroughly devouring her mouth with mine. This whole idea, this offer to be there physically for her, was to give her the advantage; to give her the control in whether or not we moved forward together and how. Me lunging at her with a hard-on that was about to burst from my jeans would not be what we agreed upon. 

If Scully really wants to kiss me, then the first move is up to her. I’m leaving whatever happens tonight in her hands; along with my heart. 

I clear my throat while still holding our eye contact, which in turn, snapped Scully back to reality as her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. 

“Scully, friends don’t look at each other like that,” I promptly say with a rich baritone to my voice. 

She swallows and takes a moment to respond to my utterance. “At each other like what, Mulder?” Her hands find one another in her lap as she studies them intently. 

“Like the way I look at you. You don’t see it, Scully?” I question her with intent to my voice. “You don’t see how my eyes roam your body, how I take in the way your eyes meet mine, or know what your thinking by studying your every movement? You don’t notice that when you speak to me I can’t help but get sucked into your gaze, the way we stare at each other while my breath gets ragged and heart pounds? You never see the way my fingers twitch and itch to touch any part of you; to want to pull your body against mine even though you’re standing right next to me?” 

She nods as her eyes move from her hands to meet my eyes and then flick back to her hands again. I lower my voice to a loud whisper and reach out to place my warm hand on top of hers. 

“Scully, friends don’t do that. I do that; you do that,” I say with my free hand gesturing between her and I. “We do that together. When we gaze at eachother like this, our bodies respond in kind. What we do is not what best friends do. It’s so much more.” 

I sigh and let a smile take over. The ball was in her court now. 

Just as I got myself under control, Scully leans in ever so slowly with a determined look on her face and lust in her eyes. I meet her in the middle because let’s face it, I’m losing control over my body. While leaning in, I feel her body heat mingling with mine and memories of previous instances where we were both so close to this very moment flood my mind. 

But in this instance, we’ll actually reach a satisfying ending. 

Were so close now. Her mouth is just an inch from mine and her eyes are fluttering shut. I slide my hand that was covering hers up to cup her elbow and pull it and her toward me in encouragement. A hand finds my chest while I feel her deft fingers knot up the shirt laying against it. She’s pulling me in as my own eyes drift shut. 

The tip of my nose touches her face making contact with the soft skin on cheek bone as hers presses along mine, finally settling with our foreheads connected. My lips are open in anticipation while we breathe shallow breaths in unison. 

Knowing what is coming next, we silently revel in this moment of intimacy that is finally shared together after years of longing for more. 

Scully nuzzles her face into mine at the same moment her whispering vibrates the along the right side of my cheek. “I see you, Mulder, I know. I know how you see me because it’s how I see you, too.” 

Her mouth meets mine gently, soft yet firm. This unyielding kiss leaves no doubt about her want for me and the silky flesh of her lips spur me on. I kiss her back lightly but there is nothing chaste about it. I cover her bottom lip and linger there. Pulling my body flush against hers. One hand of hers grips around my bicep as I raise my hand and rake through her hair with my fingers. 

I press the evidence of my desire for her into her belly as I slide my tongue along hers, just as I told her I wanted to do. 

If Heaven is real, tasting Scully is a piece of it. 

She releases a long deep moan into my mouth and that’s all it takes. One kiss is all it takes. Just one and I’m lost in everything Scully. Her scent, her skin, her eyes, her hair, her voice, her touch, her lips. 

Oh her lips. 

The apple is dangling in front of me, juicy red and delicious, but like the fairy tale, me taking a bite out of her right now would be a mistake on my part in case she got her puzzle piece in place and didn’t approve of the whole picture. 

Both of her hands are now running up and down my arms from shoulder to wrist at an achingly slow and sensual pace. It’s maddening, and I can feel my control starting to slip again. 

Scully sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and releases it with a soft pop. We pull away at once, both of us breathing heavily with swollen lips. I catch her eyes and before I can react, her mouth is again consuming mine as our bodies collide. We move together back and forth; up and down. Mouths moaning, hands rubbing exposed skin, arms wrapping around each other’s back and rib cage. 

My erection is becoming painful but I don’t give a shit. This feels so good, too damn good. I have to pull back or this will end right here and right now. I use my hand that’s currently tangled in the back of her hair to gently pull her mouth from mine. I couldn’t trust myself to pull away without her lips leaving mine first. 

A thin string of spit ran from my top lip to her bottom that only snapped when Scully brought one finger up to rub the leftovers into her mouth. “You’re killing me,” I say through gritted teeth.

“Good,” she murmurs breathless. “Because you’re driving me insane right now.”

Nodding in acceptance, I run a hand through my hair and lean back from her while I adjust my aching hardness. I feel cold being separated from her body heat on the outside and achingly on fire on the inside, but the possibility of overstepping any new boundaries Scully has set worries me enough to not give in and be selfish. 

“Maybe now is a good time to say goodnight, Scully,” I reluctantly tell her hoping she will catch on that I don’t want to leave but the situation is becoming desperate for me.

She leans back on her butt and turns to rest her back close to the pillows of the couch with a sigh. She doesn’t look upset, although I can see a look of disappointment on her face. Now I feel like an asshole. Maybe she really wanted to take this to the next level right here and right now. 

I watch her lick her lips and I stifle another moan.

“Yeah, Mulder your right. It’s getting late and we have an early meeting tomorrow.” 

Scully swung her head around to meet my eyes and grinned at me. That’s all I needed to see in order to not feel like a jerk with leaving her alone right now. 

Reaching out and patting her folded up knee, I stand and make my way around the couch. I’m about to tell her goodnight when I freeze in mid step. I see part of her neck exposed as she tucks away strands of her mussed hair behind her ear. I can’t leave without a taste no matter how dangerous it may be because I’m not that strong… or stupid. 

I lean forward and swipe her wild hair off to one side, leaving the entire milky white nape of her neck on display. 

Pressing my now thoroughly kissed lips to the shell of her ear I whisper, “I want to be your best friend, Scully, always. But I also want to taste your neck. I want all of you.” I bluntly laid out my thoughts to reassure her there is no doubt about what I plan to do to her body if she chooses takes this any further. 

Scully audibly gasps and I catch sight of her hands grip her thighs. As I move to press my entire mouth to her warm tender neck, I feel her pounding heartbeat pulsing into my lips just under her skin. It takes all of the will power I have left to not suck in a mouthful of sweet smelling Scully skin. 

I needed a clear picture of what was happening now. I didn’t want her to just take me up on an offer to satisfy my insatiable need to finally kiss her. I want her to feel evidence of my passion for her all over her body. Now that we’d just crossed over that platonic friend line, I’m begging for more. “Think about it, Scully, tell me what YOU want. I can wait.” 

With that, I slowly stand up and walk over to the door. I can hear movement from behind me but I can’t turn around. If I do, I know I’ll just sweep her up and carry her off to the bedroom and kick the door shut behind me. No, I can’t turn around. 

I open the door and turn my head slightly in her direction. 

“Goodnight, Mulder… and thanks for being here,” she says sounding like she’s wearing a smile. 

“Always, Scully. I’ll see you in the morning,” I beam and reluctantly walk out of her apartment and back to my own. 

 

x  
To be continued…  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter but necessary. Hopefully this holds you over until next chapter where I'll need to change the rating. ;)


	7. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's days after Mulder and Scully shared their kisses in her apartment. This is Scully's POV on how she's processing this turn of events in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Explicit rating comes in.

A deep throaty moan entered the darkness of my bedroom. His deft fingers skimming along my legs, up my hips and through my wet matted hair pulling stray pieces away from my forehead. I press my hands along his sweat slicked back and slowly drag my nails along his rippling muscles as his hips snap into mine relentlessly. 

I shift my naked body in the barely there twisted sheets as a feeling that I haven’t experienced in this capacity assaults every single one of my senses; euphoria. 

Our moaning and heavy breath sounds fill the thick air, smelling of nothing but sex. I gasp for more air when his mouth sucks in my hard nipple then releases it through his teeth. My one hand that had been gripping his tight ass swung up and fisted a hand full of wild chestnut hair yanking his head back away from my chest. I wanted to taste him again, I needed it. 

I press my lips up against his mouth, swallowing the sound that grumbled out of him. Staring into his darkened eyes, I open my mouth at the same time as him. I flick my tongue out to caress it against his while I felt his entire body weight slam back into me with a jolt. I couldn’t stop from rocking into his hard length while it bounced off of my cervix, sending me closer and closer to oblivion. 

Oh shit, oh God, this feels amazing. He was amazing!

Hands gripped me everywhere, brushing across my taut nipples, sliding along every sensitive part of my body. It was hard to believe that he was one man with only two hands possessing me the way he was. My own hand still tangled in his hair that was controlling his head, slid down quickly to cup his cheek with the help of a forceful thrust. 

Colliding our mouths with teeth and tongue over and over again in desperation was ramping up my internal ache to come undone. 

Our kisses became frantic with the intention to devour one another. I was about to come just from the touch of his lips on mine but my body was begging me for more. Wanting him, needing him and actually having him was fucking incredible. 

I arch up into his moving chest again feeling my sensitive nipples drag up and down his soft damp sprinkling of chest hair, breaking the suction between our mouths. He whispers something erotic in my ear that I can’t quite comprehend but it sounds sexy coming from his deep voice that vibrates along my entire body. 

I answer back whimpering, “please…” 

His growl of possession had me clutching at him and I gasp as soon as I feel the tingling sensation building inside me. I hook my legs around his quick moving hips as he pushes up onto his hands and begins to feverishly pound into me even harder and faster than before. A groan left his lips with every thrust at the same time that I couldn’t take it anymore; everything welled up and exploded out in a sudden detonation that leaves me shuddering and swinging my head back against the now pillowless mattress. 

He was breathing ragged breaths while gripping my hip with one hand and continuing to punish my clit with his thrusting. Again; my orgasm was climbing again. I squeeze shut my eyes and open my mouth widely, just waiting to fly over the edge... 

“Mulder!” I yelled out, sitting straight up in my dark empty Mulderless bed. I was alone, and this was all a dream. “Goddammit!” I groan and flop my back onto my pillow, wheezing from lack of sufficient oxygen. 

Blood flow has pooled at the center of my body as well as warm sticky fluid I feel when my legs clamp together. Mulder’s words run through my mind in that moment. The ones he whispered in my ear before he left after kissing me senseless four days ago. When his hot mouth met my neck, I was flushed and so aroused I was struck speechless. He told me he’d wait for me to decide what I want. So, by doing what I really want to do next, Mulder would hear my response. 

Out of sheer habit, I reach down between my legs, spreading them wide as I walk my fingers in under my panties. Dipping two of them inside my soaking center, I just barely tease my G-spot and pull them out of me with a quick swipe up and over my clit; drenching it enough to send my fingers flying across it. Rubbing, pinching, and teasing just isn’t enough and it’s leaving me more ramped up and frustrated than when I woke up. 

I have to finish what my mind and body started, but I don’t want to do it. I-- me -- won’t do it. Not when I can solve my dilemma with a press of a button. Calling him would be a desperate move, yet that’s exactly what my hand that is reaching over to my cell phone is doing at this very moment. 

Relenting, I take a very deep breath and calm my body enough to go through with this. I press that damn speed dial 1 button and wait impatiently as I take note that my legs are continuously grinding together back and forth applying pressure to my now even wetter swollen lips. My clit feels abandoned and all I can think about is Mulder’s long slender fingers rubbing it rigorously until I can’t take it anymore. 

The ache along my tender flesh is getting unbearable. Rotating my hips and pressing myself into the mattress isn’t helping to ease anything. I hear the ringing shrill in my ear. All my senses are heightened with being so aroused and sucking in air like I’ve had my head held underwater for the last two minutes, is only adding to my desperation to reach the man on the other end. 

Mulder will know it as soon as he hears my voice; and that’s exactly what I want. 

“Mulder.” His husky sleep filled voice runs along my skin like honey and I work hard to stifle a moan. 

I anxiously reply, “It’s me. I need you.” 

 

x  
To be continued…  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't shock anyone or leave you hanging at the end of this chapter lol! I'd like to hear how you felt about it though so please feel free to let me have it.


	8. "One Lonely Night..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Scully's POV on what happens after she made her brave phone call that same night. This is also tied into the episode Trust No One where the Shadow Man reminds Scully of that one lonely night she invited Mulder to her bed. This is a long one y'all. Enjoy the smut.

“Scully! What’s wrong?” Mulder asks, as harsh breathing and ruffling of covers sound incredibly loud in my ear. 

Suddenly, I feel guilty for calling and striking him with panic in the middle of the night. I spin my head around and check the time on the alarm clock which flashes a red 2:50am. I know his first thoughts as to why I’m calling at this late hour isn’t going to be me asking for assistance in getting myself to come from his hand instead of mine.

“Sorry, I’m fine, Mulder,” I lie and he knows it. 

He sighs in irritation, “Scully--”

“I just… I had a dream and I just really need you,” I whined. I couldn’t hide my desperation for him right now. 

“Sure, yeah. I’ll be there soon as I can,” he sounds like his head is muffled, probably has his face in his shirt with the phone to his ear. 

I take a deep breath and bite my lip after the image of a shirtless Mulder flashes in front of my eyes. 

“Mm… Mulder, don’t get pulled over on the way here trying to be speed racer again,” I warn, because I always worry about Mulder’s safety but also for selfishly needing him here to toss me around the bed. 

Judging by the lack of control over myself and the throaty sound of my voice, I know I’ll be begging to touch every inch of his body with my own as soon as he walks through my door. I need to stay composed though. I don’t want to come off as some horny teenager just looking for a lay on prom night. That’s not what this is. We hadn’t made it to the point of removing our clothes when we lost control with one another, yet it was only a matter of time now before we finally joined our bodies. Me wanting Mulder’s body has nothing to do with casual sex, yet everything to do with the fact that I’m in love with him; I just haven’t told him that. I open my mouth to warn him of my current state in case us taking this step past the point-of-no-return is too soon for him, but I’m left with a dial tone instead. 

Taking deep breaths in and out, I remove one hand that’s still resting in my panties and toss my phone on the end table with the other. Mulder is on his way and I’m wearing nothing but a white silk night shirt and soaked lace panties. At that titillating thought, I bite my lip and start wiggling my hips again. I don’t think I’ll even be able to meet him at the door when he arrives with my legs still slightly shaking and probably weak at the knees. 

I’ve never had a problem tamping down my arousal before this. It’s ridiculous that I can’t even control my body from humming or my mind from racing. After the recent change of events, I’ve found it harder and harder to remain my usual professional controlled self. 

The last four days have been a whirlwind of sexual tension. Every day since we practically consumed each other’s mouth’s on my couch we’ve made some sort of tantalizing physical contact at work. Each time has riddled my mind with fantasies that have been teasing me for years about what it would feel like with Mulder’s weight rocking on top of me. Between the heady eye contact, brushing of body parts, and all the lip biting that was happening throughout the working hours, It was a miracle we’d survived in the office atmosphere without slamming each other against the wall and attacking one another. 

Actually, all the attacking had been saved for the elevator rides down to the parking garage, in the parking garage, at our car doors, and into our apartments afterwards. It’s funny how little you actually care about being caught when what you’ve been wanting for so long is dangling right in front of you. It’s impossible for me to describe the feeling of needing someone so much you can’t fucking take it long enough to pull out of public parking. 

The day after Mulder and I finally shared our first of many kisses, we found out just how blurred the usually very clear cut line between professional partners and personal love interest had become overnight. We both knew that any unprofessional conduct between us in the Hoover Building wouldn’t be smart. Especially in the very public elevators that travelled to and from the very public parking garage, yet we’d unintentionally broken that rule almost immediately. 

I’d pulled into our usual parking spaces located right next to the elevator. I’d gotten out of my car to move towards it just before Mulder pulled up next to me. The glint in his eye when he saw me walking up to him caught me off guard. I wasn’t use to him just throwing that blatant look of lust and love at me like that. It was so potent that while gawking at him, I’d stumbled in my three inch heels and almost kissed the concrete beneath them hello. Instead of falling, Mulder lunged for me and caught hold of my waist with one arm and cradled my neck with the other as I tilted off to the side and held his biceps tightly. It was like a scene from a romance movie in fast forward. Honest to God, If anyone had walked by at that moment it would’ve looked like Scarlett O’Hara being swept away by Clark Gable’s charm. Apparently, Mulder thought so too when he leaned his face down and covered his mouth with mine. It was a short but sweet kiss in which he punctuated it with a swift kiss to my nose just before swinging me back to my feet. I darted my head around and saw not a soul was present to witness our moment of romance. After a brief adjustment to my blouse and a sheepish grin from Mulder, we’d carried on like nothing happened. 

We weren’t so lucky hours later. 

Immediately after our meeting, we’d taken the elevator to our new desks in the Bullpen where we found ourselves alone. We hadn’t talked or been close to one another all morning while sitting in the boardroom and his sudden proximity behind me was comforting. When the elevator doors closed tightly, a waft of Mulder’s cologne he’d worn the night before crept up my nose. I felt my body instantly react the way it had under his touch. My nipples began to harden and I felt a tingle radiate through my lower half. His scent surrounded me as he leaned around my side and pressed the button that I’d been too distracted to push. Just before we started moving, I had a daring thought and swiped the hair across my neck exposing it to the cool air just like he had done a mere fifteen hours earlier. I heard a slight gasp just inches from the back of my head right before I felt his warm lips crash into the nape of my neck, dotting kisses along my cervical vertebrae. My whole body shuttered as I bit back a noise of pleasure and gripped the hand rail. I’d reached up behind me to touch the back of his head and grab at his hair. I was so caught up in what his mouth was doing to me that I didn’t hear the doors ding open. Thank God Mulder did, because he jerked his head away from mine and coughed just as three agents walked in and stared at me as if I had said something offensive. I glanced back to see Mulder leaning against the wall suppressing a laugh behind his fist before waltzed out down the hall. 

After that, I’d told myself no more selfish risks. That no more risks rule had lasted a full thirty-six hours. Mulder had tried to admonish my concern for public displays of affection by reminding me we weren’t on the clock during our next make out romp. But that had only proved to us both how desperate we were for intimate contact with one another.

At one point during day three of post kissing, Mulder was walking around the Bullpen half hard all day long, and I was fighting off a constant throbbing sex. We’d then given into our craving during our lunch break and made use of our lips leaning against the trunk of my car. We had just exited the car at the deli around the corner and my skirt had clung to the back of my upper thigh. I put my hand on the trunk to brace myself in order to fix it when I felt Mulder’s hand lightly skim my inner thigh all the way up just an inch from touching my apex. I instantly shivered feeling the heat radiate from his fingers. He was so close to touching me where I needed him the most, yet he simply moved his hand away and yanked my skirt down in one pull. We sighed together in disappointment and frustration. Feeling that flame of desire ignite again, I pushed it away enough to step toward the deli when Mulder grabbed my hip from behind and spun me around against the side of my trunk. My mouth immediately found his, and as our tongues fought for control I slid my hands around his back and through his hair. Grinding his hips into mine made his hard cock rub right against my clit, making me cry out into his mouth as I bucked into him. A horn blasted somewhere behind us and we both jumped apart. That was enough to bring us back to reality as Mulder adjusted himself and I wiped my mouth clean. We ended up skipping lunch that day and showed up twelve minutes late to work. 

A groan slips through my lips after reliving those moments while my right hand twitches in anticipiation of releasing my constant ache that’s been begging for relief. There’s been a lot of build-up in our relationship after six years of yearning, arguing, and loving. And all of it had come to a climax; literally. 

“Jesus, Dana think of something else,” I chastise myself in an attempt to ride out my arousal until he arrives.

I’m lonely and need him. I’ve been lonely and needing him for years. I need him not only because I want him but because I love him. I just never wanted to admit it. Then when I finally did admit it to myself after he cured my cancer by risking everything, it just became about me needing to hide it from everyone else, including him. Worrying about the job or our partnership and friendship being affected had held me back multiple times. 

Being honest with myself, after he risked his life by going to the ends of the earth to rescue me, I wanted nothing more than to say fuck it and erase the boundary line our position had required of us. But then, we were in stalemate after our return to Washington. I was beyond frustrated that Mulder had chosen our return from the OPR meeting to explain the fact that he had found and saved my stolen ova. Mulder thought it was best that he tell me the one secret that had filled him with guilt in case we never got the X-Files back. I never blamed him for hiding it from me while I was so close to death. In fact, I was grateful to have a friend who’d cared enough to save pieces of me that others would have tossed in the trash. The reality check of raw fear for losing more than what we might’ve gained during that time when we returned, made me take a step back away from that boundary line. Even as Mulder crept toward it. 

Now that I’m positive that he loves me the way I love him, all bets are off. This may be a dangerous path to take but he is mine and I am his; and I’m fucking tired of waiting to show him that. 

Tonight, I’m going to invite Mulder into my bed. 

I hear a creaking of floor boards and the sound of a key sliding in the lock of my door. My heart rate speeds up as I hear Mulder shut and lock it and walk into my eyeline outside of my bedroom. He’s wearing his low slung jeans, a rumpled grey t-shirt and sneakers. From where I’m laying in the dark he looks sexy as hell, and I can tell he’d been hurrying with his wind blown hair and his chest heaving. 

“Scully!” he barks. 

I sit up and swing my legs over the bed and wave my hand to him. “Mulder, in here.”

I hear a huff as he quickly walks over to me and drops to his knees at my feet. Now that I can see his face partially lit from the dim night light by my bed, I see his golden green eyes flick over me from head to toe searching for injuries. 

“I’m fine, Mulder I’m ok,” I reassure him, placing my hand over his that’s resting on my knee. 

He sighs, “I was worried, Scully. What happened? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah… I had a dream. A dream that has proved to have a rather intense affect on my body.” I want to add that it’s not the first time either but that’s beside the point because we can do something about this one. 

Taking a deep breath, I explain to him vaguely of my dream and how I had such a strong urge to call him as soon as I woke. The look in his eye was nothing short of predatory, but his mouth was smiling. My heart skipped a beat and heat settled low in my belly. 

I stared at his mouth with my own partially hanging open as I felt my breath quicken. God, Mulder was like a drug and I can’t seem to get enough. 

Wrapping his hands around my back and sliding them up under my bottom, he yanks me closer to where he’s kneeling, my legs parting easily. He stares up at me with glisening hazel eyes shining in the dark. My heart flutters and I can’t think of any other time or place where I have felt this much affection for anyone. 

He stares deep into what feels like my soul while I rub my hand up and down his forearm. Were eye level now, gazing deep into one another. 

“Is this what you want, Scully? You’re sure?” he asked me while massaging the exposed skin around my lace panties. 

“Yes, Mulder please touch me, kiss me,” I beg. 

Dragging one hand out from under me, he reaches and cups the back of my head to glide his moist lips along mine. It’s so tender and soft that I can’t help but feel a sting of tears in my eyes. I love this man so much that it scares the hell out of me. 

All of a sudden as we kiss, a tendril of nervous doubt creeps in. Should we really be risking everything for this, for there to be an us? We no longer have the X-Files, Fowley keeps trying to fucking to worm her way in between us, Kersh enjoys making our lives hell--

“Scully! Hey, come back to me,” he reprimands me and grabs my hips with both hands. “Don’t think. Just feel. I know you’re worries. But I love you, Scully, and tonight I want to show you.” 

I nod and flash him a smile before it slowly disappears. I ask him the question I keep circling back to. 

“What the hell have we gotten ourselves into here, Mulder?” I whisper. 

He smiles widely while he laces my fingers with his and brings it to his mouth to press kiss after kiss along the back of my shaky hand. 

“Love, I hope,” he states. 

I can’t help but grin and say, “yes, definitely love.”

“That’s all I needed to hear. You’re the most important person in my life and always will be, no matter what. You mean more to me than any X-File, than any truth that’s out there, Scully.” He reaches up and runs small circles on my neck with the hand that wasn’t holding mine. “Like I’ve said before, you’re my one and five billion, Scully, and I’d do anything in the world to give you what you want most in life.”

“All I want is you, Mulder,” I choke out. The dam that was holding in my emotions broke and hot tears ran down my cheeks. This man was it for me. Mulder was mine and my heart pounding in my chest only beat for him. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought our bodies flush together as his lips met mine. I felt electricity jolt through me from my head to my toes. I open my mouth, deepening the kiss and matching his passion with my own. My hands roamed over his tight muscular back and I had a thought. Maybe finally making love with Mulder would be even better than what my endless dreams taunt me with. 

He ran his hands along my arms that were lightly scratching the skin on the back of his neck and hummed against my lips. That’s all it took. One last kiss from him is all it takes for my briefly tamped down arousal to make a soaring comeback. 

I reached down Mulder’s back and pulled his shirt up to his neck in one move. A groan from him vibrates my mouth before he sits back on his haunches and takes a deep breath. I can see his erection large and growing by the second pressed against his zipper. He yanked his shirt off his body the rest of the way and reached down to remove his shoes and socks. The whole time I was riveted just watching him strip down to his bare bronze skin. I barely even registered the fact that my hand had begun to slowly unbutton my night shirt. Mulder stood so his thighs were pressing into the mattress and my along my knees. His scent was surrounding me, making my fingers fly quickly down to the next buttons. I know Mulder can smell me too judging by the his dilated eyes boring into mine. His gaze caressed my body and my stomach clenched with need. Without breaking our stare, I reach out with one hand and unsnap the button on his jeans. He shrugs out of them and I pause to enjoy his toned body being slowly revealed piece by piece. 

When he spoke, it took every ounce of my concentration to listen. “You want to do the honors, Scully?” he asked huskily. 

I nod vigorously and quickly undo the last two buttons of my shirt. I reach out to grab at his boxer briefs that were stretched tightly over the growing mass of flesh staring me right in the face. There was nothing I could do to stop myself from touching him. We had many instances in the last few days to touch one another, but never freely without possible consequences. Only when we were enclosed in our locked apartments, or hiding in a vacant elevator did we let ourselves reach out. Now, as I glide my hands up his bare-chested taut abs and around to his lower back, I feel that last tendril of restraint snap. He gasped as I slid my hands under the elastic and squeezed his amazing ass cheeks. As I slide my hand along his skin under his underwear to finally grab hold of his now fully hard twitching cock, Mulder grips my wrist and gives me a look of uncertainty. 

A nervous laugh escapes my mouth. “Mulder, I’ve seen you naked before, remember?”

“Yeah, but not like this,” he reminds me, with a serious tone, wearing a wry smile.

“I know, but you’ve never seen me like this before either,” I said with a breathy voice.

He lets my wrist go and leans in to take remove the rest of my shirt for me. I can barely breathe knowing I’ll finally see all of Mulder just like he will see all of me. My nipples are hard and tingling with excitement under his scrutinizing gaze. 

When I’m left sitting in only my panties, he whispers, “Oh, Scully.” 

I feel myself blush. “Jesus, Mulder I’ve never been this turned on in my life. You’re driving me crazy,” I whine with impatience. 

I can’t take it anymore. I reach back up and pull down his remaining boxers and jeans all the way to down to his ankles. Taking in his huge length and girth, my breath catches in my throat as he kicks out of his pants. I watch him gently stroke himself once and feel myself salivate. I craved him like nothing I’d known before. 

“Oh shit, Scully. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this. You...I want you. Only you,” he forces out with a groan. 

Mulder took my hand, rested it against his erection, and pulled me to my feet. This was the first time I had stood since I’d woke from my sex filled dream and my legs feel like rubber. His skin was hot, hard and silky under my touch. A low moan slipped from my lips as I slid my hand down his shaft and gripped it lightly on the way back up. His head tilted back while pressing his lips together. His chest and stomach was rising faster while he mumbled but all I could hear at the moment was my pounding heart. 

I stroke him over and over while Mulder touches my breasts and runs his fingertips along my nipples. We both moan and hiss in low throaty sounds from our bodies finally touching this way, but as Mulder slides his hand into my panties and dips two long fingers inside my soaking wet center, I loudly cry out his name. He moves his fingers in and out of me, finding my G-spot with every curl while sucking on my neck. I grip his arm with my nails biting into him as I continue stroking his thick length from root to tip. 

We’re both groaning as one in satisfaction now. This time my bedroom is filled with real noises of pleasure instead of my own fanaticized ones. 

His palm presses hard up against my clit while he rotates it in tight circles. I gasp and suddenly, with little warning, I come in his hand. Leaning into his chest, my legs weaken and Mulder wraps his hand that’s not buried inside of me around my back, holding me up. 

I catch my breath and breathe out, “oh God.” I feel him smile on the top of my head and he moves his hand along my G-spot again. We moan together and continue our caresses.

After what feels like an eternity of exploring each others bodies with our hands, and tasting each others mouths with our tongues, Mulder scoops me up and lowered us onto the center of my bed. With hungry eyes he pulls my panties down my legs, off of my feet, and tosses them over his shoulder while never looking away from my prone naked body. 

“Christ, you’re beautiful,” he said, pressing his lips to mine again. I start to writhe under him in expectation. My clit is starting to throb again and I swear he feels it when his thigh rams into it, making my hips buck. Grazing my skin lightly all the way up from my ankles to my now completely exposed sex, I spread open my legs for him. “You couldn’t be more wet for me, Scully,” he said, taking two fingers and rubbing my engorged clit teasingly. 

I can’t stop the pinkening of my cheeks from spreading when he drinks me in with his eyes. There is no soul on earth who can make me feel as desirable as Mulder can.

I break our connected mouths and say, “Oh that feels so good. Mulder, I’ve been riding out my arousal since I called you and I need more, so don’t stop,” I demand. 

With a rumbling groan, Mulder gripped his red dripping erection and gently slid himself slowly into me. My body stretched and accommodated him after a moment and when I was fully relaxed under his weight I let out a sigh of fulfillment. We locked eyes, and the rest of the world fell away. He rocked into me slowly and it felt fucking amazing. Unbelievably better than I had dreamt it could. I clung to his slick back with both arms and legs as his muscles contracted and strained to satisfy us both. 

There was no need to speak anymore because our bodies were doing all of the talking for us. My muffled yeses of encouragement and biting of his lip were enough for him. His worship of every square inch of my skin that his mouth could reach was enough for me. The only thing to be heard was the noises us coming together. The darkness of my once quite and empty bedroom, was now filled with loud sounds of our coupling as my body sang along to the song of the headboard banging on the wall and Mulder’s hips snapping against mine. 

Mulder leans in and sucks the lobe of my ear into his hot mouth then lets it pull away between his teeth, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure down my neck. He then whispers against my damp hair what he plans to do to me next while he pounds into the core of my body. Whenever Mulder invaded my space with his whispering and looming, it’s always intoxicating and I’m use to it, expect it even. Yet this time, with his mouth touching the shell of my ear, and his hand is gripping my hair while he rapidly slides in and out of my body, I find myself shocked at the power of his voice and how it has me teetering on the edge of oblivion. 

I’m so close, so close and I whimper with each thrust that sends me deeper into the mattress. “Oh, God!” I shout as my legs tremble and back arches into his chest dragging along my taut nipples. 

“Yes, Scully let go, I’ve got you. Holy shit your pussy feels fantastic wrapped around my dick like a vice!” He growls out, with his face nuzzling along mine. 

That does it! Hearing Mulder talk dirty like that to me sent me flying over the edge and I come instantly. “Yes!” Is all I can manage to say, while riding out my orgasm as I lose myself in him. “Jesus, Mulder,” I mumble as I come back down from my peak. 

My look up at Mulder who is perched up on his hands and knees while he’s rocking gently into me clearly watching my face as I came. That knowledge turns me on more and I feel his cock hit my cervix while he grinds his as pelvis into my clit. Before I can even tell him I feel another orgasm already rising, he grins and lays down facing me and pulls me flush to his chest while laying on our sides. I swing my left leg over his hip while my right is bent up touching his stomach. Mulder thrusts into me as I brush his sweat soaked hair from his face. We’re nose to nose now and he tells me he loves me over and over, chanting it against my swollen lips, rocking our hips in tandem with one another. He keeps pumping into me harder and harder now. So hard at times it should hurt. But the time for gentle lovemaking has passed and our passion has taken over. Mulder’s grip on my hip tightens as he cries out my name into my open mouth and it vibrates down my throat. He shudders and rubs my back while his orgasm takes over. 

We both immediately sigh. Watching him climb to ecstasy is an image I had only hoped to see in person one day. Now that I have, I’m taken back by the feelings that rush to the surface. My chest tightens and I feel myself let out a slight sob from my emotions finally breaking free completely. 

Mulder kissed away a stray tear. “Scully, it’s ok. That good huh?” he questions, making me smile. He reaches down and pulls the blanket that’s barely hanging onto the bed up over us. 

Nodding, “It was perfect,” I reply. I then decide to hand the rest of myself over to Fox Mulder. “I love you, Mulder,” I whisper through the lump in my throat. 

Eyeing each other with sated faces, he grins ear to ear and kisses me. “I knew it!” he laughs while I giggle and pinch his ass. “That was incredible, Scully. I mean I didn’t think I could love you more than I did this morning, but now…”

“I know, Mulder me too,” I say, as I rest my face on his chest while he turns on his back.

This was it. We were in love and we took that last step over our invisible line drawn six years ago. Now we were an US. Now no one could ever deny that truth; the truth we both know. 

 

x  
To be continued…  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than usual but sort of necessary so hopefully you agree that it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. It was a harder one for me to write but a fun one!


	9. Abeyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder’s POV on the morning after and where they go from here.

I slowly open my eyes and see nothing but darkness of Scully’s bedroom. I blink until my eyes adjust enough to see the moon shining through her window. The dim light from the moon bathed our body parts that were peeking out of the covers in silver.

I’ve never been happier in my entire life!

Everything Scully surrounds me. Her faded scent of arousal still lingering in the air, her familiar steady breathing, her soft bare ivory skin molded to mine, along with her wild red hair partially stuck to the side of her face and spread across the pillow that our heads are sharing. We had succumbed to sleep not long after passionately tossing our platonic relationship out the window. I never wanted to close my eyes though, just in case I was the one dreaming this time. I fell asleep with my arm wrapped around her shoulders and with my hand holding her own against my chest. 

She told me she loved right after we made love in her bed. Scully had been in love with me for years now, but being in love with me and being able to physically show it, had shattered Dana Scully’s emotional glass ceiling. She had held in her feelings for me for too long just as I did with her. And I understood why. Her reasoning in suppressing her want for more in our relationship mirrored mine. Yet, that didn’t mean we both weren’t suffering in silence all this time, pining for one another. And after our shared orgasms, she let her tears fall as we handed each other our hearts. 

Maybe I’m still asleep, and when I actually wake up this will be like any other lonely night I’ve woken up alone, feeling the loss of Scully as if I’ve had already had her.

I move my head closer to hers to kiss her forehead to make sure this is real, when the small night light by the bed and in the kitchen flickers and turns off. I sat up and swung my head over to see the clock go black as well. The power went out. I have no idea what time it is, and in the haste of arousal and clothing removal, I have no idea where my cell phone is to check. It was still dark out so it has to be sometime before 6:15am. 

I don’t want to wake Scully, so I slowly move my arm out from under her neck and lean over the side of the bed to look for a flashlight. I’ve see her pull one out of her drawer in her night stand after a storm knocked the power out a few months back. I dug in the first drawer and found nothing but a romance novel, pens and a pad of paper. I swing my leg down to open the bottom drawer, ignoring my morning wood, and move my hand around until I feel the cool handle. I pull it out and as I hold it up to the dim light of the moon, it vibrates. 

Holy shit I’m holding Scully’s vibrator! 

It’s a simple long smooth upturned phallic shaped vibe that has a on/off button on the bottom just like a flashlight. Even though I’d just made Scully come multiple times a few hours ago, I’m slightly stunned and turned on that I’m actually holding the object that’s been satisfying her sexually up until last night. I’m so enthralled with holding it, that it doesn’t register with me right away that the lights have flicked back on while Scully is sitting up behind me laughing in my ear at the still vibrating dildo in my hand. 

“Mulder! What are you doing with that? Hang on, I’ll be right back.” She forces out between laughs as she rolls out of bed to use the bathroom. 

I press the button again to turn it off and laugh myself. I do a quick mental comparison and feel a little relieved I’m much larger in both length and width. I’d feel shitty if I didn’t measure up to her slim seven inch pink latex covered vibrator. I feel the bed dip and turn to see that the bathroom light is on with Scully naked kneeling next to me. I feel my mouth drop open at the sight of her pink turgid nipples sitting right in front of me. 

“Jesus, you’re trying to kill me.” I blurt out. I’ve been rock hard since I opened my eyes, and if it’s at all possible, my dick just grew even more seeing her gazing at me and biting down on her plump lip. 

“No, I wouldn’t want that.” She smiles and nods her head at her friend in my hand. “Now, are you going to tell me what you’re doing with my vibrator?” 

I swallow my smart ass comment I had on the tip of my tongue as an even better one came to mind. 

“What if I said I had a plan to use it on you?” I asked, trying to see what her thoughts on round two including a toy would be. 

She stood and walked around to my side of the bed, tapping her finger against her lip. 

“I would say, I have a better version in the flesh so I don’t need it now, but maybe another time.” She grinned and took another step toward me while pulling her toy out of my hand. 

I was about to ask her what she was doing when I noticed the look of hunger in her eye as she stared at my erection now painfully standing at attention, twitching in anticipation. Scully licked her lips and ran a hand up my thigh, gently scratching at my leg hair. She wanted to give me head right here as the sunlight poured into her bedroom. 

Oh yes please, Scully, I want to see this in the daylight! I beg to myself. Then a pesky rational thought of the time popped in my head. Sunlight? 

“Mulder, what wrong?” I must’ve said that last part out loud, unfortunately, since her mouth was just inches from my precum glistened cock. 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” assuring her huskily. “I just forgot to tell you the power went out for a couple minutes before you woke up and I was looking for the flashlight in your drawer--”

“And you found my ex boyfriend instead.” She finished for me, holding in her laugh. 

“Laugh it up, Scully. I’m happy to--” 

The shrill ring of the phone startled us both out of our heated banter. Scully shot me an apologetic look. I just shrugged while I sat up, trying to avoid my hard on poking my stomach, and kissed her forehead as she answered the phone. I sat there taking a few deep breaths, trying to tamp down my excitement that wasn’t quite working, considering I was just a foot away from a stark naked Scully pacing in a circle as her perfect creme and pink tits bounced with each step. 

I knew our morning sex wouldn’t be happening judging by the serious look on her face. She’d gone from wearing a look of growing arousal to the professional serious look of Agent Scully in a matter of seconds. Work was beckening. 

I decided use the bathroom and get dressed while listening to her end of the conversation. I couldn’t stop grinning at the sight of her chatting to our boss while swinging her dildo around as she listened. 

I hear, “of course, Sir. Yes, I understand. I’ll make sure I deliver him your message right away, Sir.” She sounded curt at the end which only meant one thing in my mind. I was to be used for more scut work or used to profile. Both sounded as equally shitty to me. I washed my hands and grabbed my underwear to put on. I found my erection had gone down to half mass so it wasn’t painful anymore, and I’d had plenty of practice stifling my excitement over the years. 

“That was Kersh, if you hadn’t caught on already, and he wants us both to come in as soon as we can.” She walked around the room searching for her clothes that were tossed in every direction. “Most of the agents that aren’t assigned to a case already are being called in for a meeting to see who will be needed to help out the VCU,” she said with a sigh, knowing I’d most likely be one of those agents sucked into the black hole of the VCU. 

I just nodded and pulled up my jeans, realizing I’d need to swing by my place and get my suit. I watched her hook her bra and noticed her stiff body language and stoic face. A sudden flood of insecurity hit me. I wondered if she might feel any regret about where this relationship has gone. 

“Hey, Scully?” I tentatively ask. 

“Yeah? Mulder, I know that look. No, I don’t regret last night at all and I more than enjoyed every second of it,” she stated, with her hands on her hips. 

“Good, me either. It’s just… what are we now?” I couldn’t keep the insecurity out of my voice. Even though we’re in love, that didn’t mean she was ready to risk it all. “I know this...” I gesture between her and I, “has been a long time coming. But this current event all started because I saw you laying one on Skinner and--”

“You were jealous,” she finished for me, amused. 

“Jealous is a word you could use, yes.” I nod and focus on zipping up my pants. “But worried is the word that would fit better.” I meet her eyes and see understanding in them. “You know that feeling, Scully, don’t you?” I bravely ask her, knowing full well these were murky waters I’d just jumped into. 

She stared me down and dropped her hands from her hips. 

“Yes, I do. You know why, Mulder, and I really don’t want to go into detail about her right now,” nodding her head and darting her eyes away from me, she walked over to her closet and grabbed a pantsuit to put on. 

“I’m not trying to upset you, Scully. It’s just... we made love last night and came close again a few minutes ago, based off of a proposition I’d made to you in a hallway…” 

“Whoa whoa,” she interrupted with her palms held out. “That is not why we made love last night, Mulder! Don’t you remember what I told you before we fell asleep?” 

“Scully, how could I ever forget? I’ll remember every detail until the day I die,” I grinned like an idiot, choosing to ignore her irritation and pictured her whispering to me just hours ago. 

We had decided to be completely transparent with each other while our hands roamed our naked bodies. She explained that years ago, she could deny her love for me no more and after trying unsuccessfully to hold me at arms length, she finally let herself fall. She resigned herself a taken woman and no longer able to push away her love for me anymore, so she accepted it and tucked it away for a later time. She leaned over my face stroking my cheek with my fingers playing in her sex tousled hair while saying, ‘I’m so in love with you, Mulder, and I can’t remember a time where I wasn’t.’ 

Scully met my eyes after both of us recalling what was said, and shared a knowing smile. She busied herself with getting dressed while I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. 

“Scully, that offer was for you to have the decision in whether we would finally see what we were missing out on from being too afraid to cross the line.” 

She stopped buttoning her green blouse that always made her hair glow, and gazed into my eyes for a beat. 

“It was a big line, Mulder. But I have to say, I’m glad we crossed it. It’s probably stupid and dangerous to put ourselves further in the line of fire… but I don’t give a shit anymore. I thought a lot about this last night before you got here, and we’ve always been in danger with the close friendship we share.” Swallowing hard, she sat on the end of the bed. I sat down next to her and slid my arm around her hip. “I’ve been taken twice now against my will. Both times you were there for me without hesitation. We’ve lied, made dangerous deals, saved each other from near death, broken several laws, killed, taken a bullet, and gone to the ends of the earth for each other.” She locked onto my eyes. “Always for each other,” finishing with a flutter of her lashes. 

I reached over and squeezed her hand while her big wet blue eyes searched mine. 

“And I’d do it all again for you, Scully. Only for you,” I affirmed with a kiss to her forehead. 

She smiled and said, “Me too, Mulder, and I wouldn’t change a day, really.” She was reminding me of my importance in her life. “The point is, Mulder, the men lurking in the shadows already know we’d both put our lives on the line by stepping in front of whatever danger may come our way in order to save one another. They already know we would risk anything and everything to stay together. Whether it’s in a professional or personal standpoint. Being anything more…” 

“I know and I agree, Scully. I really do. I just want this new US to be exactly what you want. I asked you what you wanted and you told me that all you wanted was me. That’s what you’re saying here? That you want us to make a commitment to one another?” I asked, needing to know that I was the only one she wanted to spend her future with.  
I know my love for her won’t change and that the opposite is true, but I wonder if she might think a future together as a couple might not be feasible. 

“Are you asking me to define us?” she questioned with a smirk. 

Pulling her flush against me, I told her, “I don’t want anyone else to kiss your lips, to hold you, to take that special place in your heart. I want to be the only one. Exactly how you fit in mine. So yes, I suppose I am asking for a definition of you and me.”

Scully moves her hand that was now resting along my chest, and ran it sensually down my jaw. She shrugged her little shoulder while letting out a sigh and says quietly, “We’re in love, Mulder. Just like we always were and always will be, I hope.”

My huge smile makes my stinging eyes squint but I don’t care. I just wrap her up and squeeze her into my whole upper body while I rub my hands up and down her slender back. She lets out a whimper and all I can do is hum in utter satisfaction. 

“Ah, my Scully,” is literally the only response I can muster, but it seems to be acceptable enough for her because she pulls away with a sly smile and ruffles my hair. 

“Come on, my Mulder. We’re going to be later than we dare if we keep up all this touching. I can see you’re getting a little too excited to walk out in public right now as it is.”

Looking down, I nod and just accept the fact that I’ll be walking around all day half hard anyway. We slide on our shoes and I finally check my cell and see that Kersh tried calling me twice already. Too bad I can’t tell him my real excuse for missing his phone calls, he might actually let me off without a tongue lashing in a silent pact of male sympathy. 

Of course I won’t be that lucky. 

X

Scully and I pull back into the Hoover Building after our lunch break. We’d sat in the long tedious meeting this morning with the other expendable agents to get our assignments on the pressing VCU case. Of course I was offered up to run through my earlier cases I’d profiled and see if anything from the past can help them with this current sicko. At least they hadn’t wanted me to actually profile. I wouldn’t want my mind occupied on anything but the budding romance Scully and I have found ourselves in, finally. 

It’s been a hell of a long and aggravating morning with agents, not to mention Kersh, breathing down our necks and on top of that we hadn’t even had a chance to talk to each other until lunch time rolled around. Staying in the building to eat was not happening today, and now that I’d sped through DC to get back in the parking garage, we have just enough time to solve our lack of contact problem. 

I fling the car in park and turn off the ignition. Before I can reach for her, I look down at Scully’s hand yank on my tie and pull my entire upper body over to her, colliding her mouth with mine. A groan escapes my lips but I doubt she hears it through her moaning. My hand grips the back of her neck while hers unbuttons my dress shirt, our lips and tongues never stopping their entanglement. Her warm deft fingers glide along my chest and around my rib cage to dance along my back. It feels fucking fantastic! All of a sudden her hand flies down and rubs my balls through my pants in a tight circle. I can’t help but buck my hips up into the palm of her hand, desperate to relieve the pressure throbbing up my shaft. The situation in which I’ve been walking around in my off and on excited state all day, was now about to become a critical one. If Scully keeps her hand on my dick much longer, I’ll burst into my slacks right here and now. 

“Shit, Scully!” I choke out, leaning back away from her mouth as she releases my bottom lip with a pop and a whimper. “If we don’t stop immediately, I’ll show up in front of everyone with an embarrassing wet spot I won’t be able to cover.” I’m actually not completely against the idea, since I’m pretty sure just a brush of a hand walking down a crowded hallway would set me off like a roman candle. 

“Oh God, Mulder.” She breathes out between her gasps for air. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. Really, we shouldn’t be fooling around in the building anyway, Mulder. It seems like we might not be able to stop next time if we don’t,” she leaned her head back against the seat, wiping the side of her mouth with one hand and tucking her hair behind her ear with the other. I nodded and started buttoning up my shirt. I couldn’t speak at the moment and if I looked at her dilated eyes right now, I’d end up reclining my seat back, tearing her pants off, and let her ride her way to orgasmic bliss. 

But I don’t look, instead clear my throat, then tell her not to apologize and ask her to come to my place right after work. She groans and says, “I can’t tonight, Mulder. I’ve got my yearly Gynecologist appointment. In fact, I’ll need to leave work a bit early today to get there on time. I’d love to reschedule, trust me, but it’s already been eighteen months since my last check up,” she sounds as disappointed as I am. 

“I understand, Scully, but it’s just a check up right?” I know she wouldn’t lie to me about her health but she has been known to keep a secret or two. 

She reaches out to wipe the side of my mouth and chin clean of lipstick, “yes, just a check up. And this time I’ll actually have to fill in the section of recent sexual history questions.” We laugh, but she then she adds, “they might want to do some blood work as well. It’s routine with all my appointments now that I’m in remission. Also, I received a letter informing me that the Doctor will be doing an ultrasound of my uterus. It’s procedure in that office for women diagnosed with infertility.” 

Guilt hits me in the gut like a sucker punch. In trying to push the feeling away, knowing Scully hates when I blame myself for the all of shitty things that she’s been faced with, I choose to continue to beat myself up instead. “Your puzzle might still be missing one piece, Scully. Maybe having a baby would’ve completed it for you.” I chanced eye contact and saw her raise her brows while shaking her head. “And staying by my side, stole that piece. If there’s a way to get you your miracle, Scully, I’ll find it.” I finish with force because I mean it, yet I dart my eyes out the windshield instead of facing her like I need to. 

I suddenly felt like a man with very little to offer a woman who deserved everything. 

“Mulder, look at me!” she commanded, cupping my chin. “With or without a child, there is no one would could piece together what makes me whole but you. I think I’ve known that for a long time now, but it feels tangible now that I’ve finally told you.” 

I make the move to cover her mouth with mine when my cell phone rings, stopping me short and effectively popping our private bubble. I make my irritation known when were called back to work before our lunch break is over but my groaning gets ignored. Apparently my presence in assisting the Bullpen with sorting files is greatly missed. 

The time drug on as Scully and I found ourselves elbow deep in case files from the VCU and my own personal stash of cases I helped profile on, and we were getting nowhere. 

My cell phone went off again and I promptly ignored it with already being annoyed enough for the day. I sure as hell held no interest in talking to another soul other than Scully’s. 

It continued to ring and Scully came over and nudged my arm, giving me a disapproving look.

“Mulder, aren’t you going to answer that?” I looked her in the eye while she said, “It could be Kersh checking up on you again.” 

“Exactly, Scully,” I retorted. He’s the last person on earth I’d want to talk to. 

She smirked and grabbed my phone while I continued to flip through the stack of files on my lap. I heard her say hello and began to tune out the words she was saying when a file caught my eye. I read through the first page and realized this might actually give us a lead we’d been hoping for when all of a sudden, I hear Scully huff loudly so I held out my hand to her. When I did, she slapped the phone in my hand.

Confused I looked up, and instantly she growled out, “It’s Diana. She wants to talk about your plans for later.” I felt my pulse begin to race in irritation, and my gut twisted. Why the hell is Diana calling me in the first place? And why the fuck did Scully have to be the one to talk to her? I hadn’t heard what was said on Scully’s end, but judging from the look on her face, I know Diana hadn’t been pleasant. I could tell Scully’s flushed cheeks weren’t just from annoyance; it was from embarrassment. 

I bring the phone to my ear and keep my eyes locked on her as I ask, “plans? What, Scully--” before I can even finish, she darts out into the hallway and barely turns her head to announce she’s leaving early for her appointment.

I’m left alone with the sound of her heels clicking away down the hallway. Shit!

“Diana? Yeah, look what are you talking about?” Before she can utter more than the work “Fox,” I cut her off and proceed to tell her off. “Look, Diana I didn’t want to be rude to you but for fuck sake, stop calling my cell phone. If you need to speak to me about something work related, then call my FBI issued phone line. Otherwise, don’t bother to call at all!” 

After hanging up on her, I quickly blocked her number. I then spun my chair around tossing the files on my desk and jogged down the hallway toward the elevators to try and catch Scully. Deciding the stairs would be faster, I ran like hell down to the parking garage just in time to watch the back of Scully’s car disappear around the corner. 

“Fuck!” 

 

X  
To be continued…  
X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one before the epilogue. Hopefully, those of you who starting reading from the beginning have stuck around to find out where they end up!


	10. Simul Ad Extremum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully's POV on the events that take place within 24hrs of storming out of the Bullpen.
> 
> Mild trigger warning applies in this chapter due to infertility discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've caught on that the chapters had gradually gotten longer and this one is not exception.

A cool breeze dances across my skin, sending a trail of goosebumps all down my exposed left arm and left leg. Waking from a nightmare full of death and loneliness, I lift my head, sit up, and look down at my barely there twisted bed sheets only half covering my bare body. I’m freezing and I suddenly remember why; and it has nothing to do with the fact that I left my bedroom window open. Mulder’s body isn’t spooned up against mine, warming me from the inside out like I’d grown accustomed to for over a week now. 

In this moment, realize I absolutely despise feeling alone. And I’d chosen to live with that feeling for years, as I held my heart hostage from the only man I will ever love for far too long. 

Loneliness was a choice we’d both made. During my cancer, I welcomed loneliness. It just meant that I wasn’t letting anyone in and in turn, no one would be around to watch me slowly sink into depression. Then when Emily… oh, Emily. I still can’t let myself think too much about her without feeling like I’m suffocating. A baby who wasn’t meant to be was still MY baby. So without Mulder, I would be eternally alone. 

I can’t believe I actually lived my life like that. With Mulder standing so close to me, brushing against my heart day after day, year after year; when I could’ve let him into my heart and had him laying next to me every single one of those days. Now, It’s been ten days since Mulder and I had a conversation about a kiss that lead us to consummate our love. And I’d savored every second of no more loneliness. 

I look over at the clock on my nightstand that reads 10:22am. After a very long night, I’m certainly not surprised to have slept the morning away. Suddenly feeling a wave of emotions, I lay back and situate myself in a bed that no longer feels like only mine. 

I can say that when Mulder and I left my apartment the morning after we finally brought each other’s bodies to euphoria, I had never been happier in my entire life. But now, after the events that have taken place over the last 24 hours, I have no doubt that my life will take a turn in a direction I never thought possible. 

The turn started Friday afternoon, when Mulder and I were working at our desks, sorting through files per Kersh’s orders. We had been reading through profiles and case notes for hours already and the urgent VCU case hadn’t made any headway, even with Mulder’s mind working overtime. 

Mulder had files sprawled out all over the top of his desk and overflowing onto mine. He had a stack of them set on his lap with his face and arms engulfed in it, searching for answers as well as a way out of our assignment no doubt, when his cell phone rings.

Of course he wouldn’t answer it and I honestly shared his irritation equally. With the amount of phone calls we had received already that day, interrupting our important moments, neither of us were in the mood to chit chat. Even so, I took it upon myself to cover his luscious ass again and answered for him. 

In hindsight, I should’ve just turned the goddamned phone off. 

“Hello, Agent Mulder’s phone,” I answered. There were a few moments of silence before a familiar voice sent my hairs on end. 

“Fox using you as his secretary now?” the familiar condescending tone stung my ear. 

Diana! “Mulder has his hands full at the moment,” I spat, wanting her to here the double entendre of my words. Instead of asking to speak to him right away, she takes the opportunity to burn me.

After a pause she says, “Fox called me a few days ago about meeting up with him tonight at my place, but I’m having my shower fixed today and it might not be ready for him to use later. I know how he needs his showers after rigorous activity.” I was stunned and instantly pissed off. So much so, that it took a moment to notice that I was white knuckling his phone while holding my breath. “Could I speak to him, please?” she asked snidely. 

I was so damn angry that I thanked God that the bitch was in the basement and no where near me right then. Was she lying to piss me off? I was sure of it. I trusted Mulder and knew that he loves me and not her, but that tiny kernel of doubt that has always been there prodding me in regards to losing Mulder to another woman, made its presence known. If he takes her call, I won’t be standing around like some jealous girlfriend waiting for her man to chat with his ex. 

I finally let out the breath of air I was holding in and turned to Mulder to smack the phone in his open palm. 

“It’s Diana. She wants to talk about your plans for later,” I tried to say in a normal tone, but it came out as a slight growl. I knew he could see and hear that I was about to lose my patience. 

He stared at me with an expression of what looked like confusion and panic before he brought the phone to his ear to speak, “Plans? What, Scully--”

Before he could finish I spun on my heel and walked out of the Bullpen doorway and tersely said over my shoulder, “I’m leaving early for my appointment, Mulder. I’ll talk to you later.” I was so fucking angry and stiff, that with every step my heels made with the floor, I clenched my hands and ground my teeth. 

Finding myself at my car without even realizing it, I climbed in, slammed the door shut, flopped my head back against the headrest and shut my eyes.

“Goddamnit!” I huffed out a breath and realized that I wasn’t really angry at Mulder for taking the call. I was fucking irate with Fowley for being able to poke me in all the wrong places. I had a death grip on my steering wheel while I bounced my knee up and down. Calling me his secretary? Screw that bitch! 

Being honest with myself, I’m more upset at ME than anyone. I’m stronger than this and storming out on Mulder like that wasn’t right. But I was jealous of what she stood for, how she has this power to make me feel less than what I know I am. I should be able to ignore her catty ways, yet I can’t because of who she is, and I knew right then that deep down I probably wouldn’t ever be able to. 

I didn’t have time to sit and sulk when I knew that if Mulder found me, he would attach himself to my car and I’d end up introducing him to my Gynecologist. I’ll just have to call him later. 

Pushing aside my irritation, I pulled out of the parking garage and turned toward the medical building down the road. 

Over two hours later, I sat on the exam table waiting for my ultrasound results. We had been looking for any evidence of abnormalities and shockingly, potential evidence of spontaneous ovulation. I knew my eyes bugged out of my head at that notion.

Any left over annoyance that was plaguing me when I’d arrived had vanished in that very moment and nervous anticipation took over.

I’d already done the yearly checkup dance. Get poked, spread my legs, get prodded, talk about my new sex life. Yet then, I’d unexpectedly gotten my hopes up while sitting naked under a paper gown. Dr. Edwards walked in with a female nurse, and proceeded to go into detail about my apparent ripening of my ovaries and evidence of recent ovulation. “Unheard of,” he’d said. “An unlikely occurrence,” he’d explained. And then he’d said the one thing that had sent me reeling, “don’t give up hope yet, Dana.” 

I’d left the building in a blur, basking in a haze of adrenaline. I passed people on the way to my car and I’d driven home, but the only things I could focus on were the array of new information churning in my head, and the one person I needed to share it with. Mulder.

When I sat on that exam table, gripping the edge and feeling my nails bite into the padding, I concentrated only on breathing. I could barely register the words coming out of anyone’s mouth including my own. The only words that echoed in my mind were, “by all accounts, Dana, your infertility seems to have... healed itself.” I think Dr. Edwards caught on to my shock through my blank stares and little response. He’d then sent me on my way with a packet of information on triggers of spontaneous ovulation. Deep down I knew that whatever information I held in my hand, was not going to pertain to myself. I had realized that my perfect health was due to the tiny microchip that had been placed nice and neatly into the nape of my neck. 

I shivered involuntarily as I then dug out my apartment keys, unlocked the door and shut it. I tossed my things on the dining table, walked over to my house phone and pressed speed dial one. Mulder didn't answer of course. He’d probably been out for his nightly run to blow off steam from earlier today. Something I would’ve appreciated doing myself if I weren’t in such a phenomenal mood now. So I decided to leave him a detailed message about my news, since Mulder and I were now in a relationship, he had every right to know I could now potentially conceive a child in the future. His child. My body had staggered a bit at that thought. My heart raced, my palms were sweaty and I knew Mulder would be able to hear the huge smile I was wearing during my entire message. 

I finished the call with the only downside to the turn of events. I’d said, “It’s still a long shot with my ovulation being unreliable. If I… we want to have a child in the future, it might not be easy. But what I’m trying to say is, there’s light at the end of the tunnel, Mulder. If you’re willing to walk through it with me.” I hung up and took a deep breath with the smile still plastered on my face. 

Mulder would have a hundred questions about everything that was to come, but after the day we’d both had, I wanted nothing more in that moment than to straddle him and run my hands all over his sexy body while we celebrated what could be. 

About an hour after I had taken a quick shower to wash the masking tape residue from the blood work off of my arm, I heard the familiar three rap knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat as I opened it and excitement shot through me like a bullet when I saw Mulder’s face in my doorway. I knew my face flushed pink at his intense expression. His smile could not have been wider, his eyes could not have been more wet and bright, and his hug he’d enveloped me in could not have been more full of love. Any doubt about whether Mulder would want to father a baby of mine disappeared instantly when I read his face. 

God, I was in love with him! I had to have him, immediately! 

Mulder then laid his cheek along mine so his mouth moved right on my ear. “Oh Scully, it’s true, they’re sure? You really might be fertile now?” he asked, desperately rubbing circles along my back. It felt wonderful to feel him. 

I nodded, feeling the sting of tears threaten. “Yes, Mulder it looks like it. More tests need to be run of course. Although, I have to admit that I want to believe.” 

He jerked his head back to stare at me and a grin lit up his face. We both let out a laugh and then I sighed, pulling him back in closer. “I’d say that with you uttering those magical words I would’ve been swept me off my feet, Scully, but I’m already floating on cloud 9 after listening to your message!” 

“Ha ha, Mulder,” I feigned laughter and rolled my eyes. 

“I think I was in shock until I got home. But, I’ve been thinking since then and I’m starting to understand now--”

“That your chip cured your cancer and unknowingly your infertility along with it?” he cut in, finishing my thoughts as his mouth moved on the crown of my head. 

“Yeah. Thought about it all the way here, huh?” I should’ve known. 

“Scully, I’ve been thinking about that since I found the chip and your stolen ova. Wishing, hoping that a miracle would happen for you. For us, if you’d really want that with me that is,” he said, almost whispering. He was tentative about saying that, but I wasn’t tentative whatsoever about showing him how much that meant to me, how much HE meant to me.”

Unwilling to push away my delight anymore, I smiled and placed my palms on his pecks while I splayed out my fingers, just feeling his warmth. I looked up, and the breath I had intended to take caught in my chest at what I saw. 

His darkened eyes flicked to my mine and before I could grab him and drag him into my bed, his arms engulfed me as I slid my arms around his shoulders. We slowly walked backwards while his hips bumped mine, only our foreheads touching. My back met the wall and his hips pinned me there. We stood there for a moment just breathing heavily as our locked eyes did the rest of the talking. 

I relived every detailed now. The way his firm chest rubbed along mine; his harried breathing; his woodsy scent surrounding me; his deep moan that escaped his throat when I snuck a hand down along the zipper of his pants, cupping his balls, feeling the pulse of his fully hard cock straining against the denim. 

Mulder’s lips were firm, voluminous. His lips cushioned mine each time they met in a way that made me want to take them into my mouth one at a time, experience their fullness slowly, thoroughly. So I did. I sucked his plump bottom lip into my mouth, no longer physically capable of containing the joy and passion coursing through my veins. 

Then our lips collided fully and I couldn’t hold in the little noises my throat began to make when his tongue shot out to lick along my my entire top lip. Mulder’s green gaze locked onto mine again and fervor, hunger, and need, sparked within his irises. 

My mouth went completely dry as he stepped back and whipped the shirt off his head. I took the hint and began pulling and yanking my own clothes off until we were both standing in front of each other naked from head to toe. I’d reached out and latched my fingers around his thick erection, slowly pumping up and down his shaft while I revelled in his throaty groans. 

“Mmm, Mulder,” I moaned out when I swiped the clear fluid off of the tip of it and brought it up to my mouth for a taste. 

That broke his restraint. Mulder grunted and crushed his mouth to mine again, stifling a whimper from me while he established dominance. His hands dove into my hair, his graceful fingers threaded through the back of my head and gripped a handhold before his other hand trailed down my back to clutch my ass. 

At that point, I was so hot for him that I almost came right there just from his mouth consuming mine. With one hand still wrapped around his cock, and the other digging my nails in his shoulder, I barely noticed that they were trembling from my heightened arousal. Mulder moved his mouth to my neck and started sucking at the precise moment he moved his finger to swipe out at my clit. I cried out, “yes!” feeling an orgasm begin to build. 

“Scully, love you. Fuck…” he’d said, breathless. I hummed in agreement.

Then, Mulder lowered himself, dragging his palms down my thighs and up again to thumb my sensitive nipples. I gasped at his touch and gave his twitching erection a gentle tug in order for me to grind my hips against it, wetting my clit even more with his precum mingled with mine. 

My body was thrumming with excitement by then, just begging to be taken. After hearing his voice again, I was about to explode. I was so close. His head moved closer to my ear and whispered the dirty things he knew I loved to hear come out of his sweet mouth. Between the detailed description of him fucking me in every room of my apartment, and his forceful grip on my hips that continued to buck against his, that became all that existed in my world in that very moment. 

That was until the loud sharp ring of my house phone startled us, halting our ministrations. 

“Oh, son-of-a-bitch! Scully, please tell me you’re not going to answer that,” he begged.

I growled at the fact we were interrupted yet again. “Oh, hell no, Mulder. The machine will get it.” I barely finished my sentence before I reached up and yanked his neck down to my level, laying a teeth jarring kiss on his mouth. It was my turn at domination and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. 

The machine kicked on and my Mother’s voice filled the room around us. I vaguely listened to what she was saying, just in case it was important. She was only checking in to see if we were still planning on showing up for our once a month Sunday night dinner with her tomorrow. I knew I’d call her later. 

The call ended with her saying, “oh and honey, remind Fox that I expect to see him on my doorstep alongside you. Call me in the morning.” The beep had brought us back to our heated groping and reminded me of my plan to straddle Mulder and ride my way to multiple orgasms. 

Mulder laughed while bracing his hand against the wall and asked, “hungry for more, Scully?” I’d just arched my brow and pulled him by the arm. “Because I’m down right ravenous,” he finished as he stared intensely at my wet triangle of pubic hair.

“Shut up, Mulder, and take me to bed,” I urged with a barely there smirk. 

He hadn’t replied. He had just bent down, grabbed me at the waist, took six purposeful steps, and kicked the door shut behind us; sealing our fate of pleasure that lasted throughout the night. 

That was about eleven hours ago now, I realize as I stretch my legs out and arch my back while laying on my side. All of a sudden, I hear a groan and a long tan arm reaches around my ribs and comes to rest across my bare breasts. Mulder. 

His whole body moves up against mine and as the heat radiates off of his naked skin, I feel an impressive hardness press into my upper thigh as he spoons me. Humming in satisfaction to feeling thoroughly warm inside and out, I pull his hand off of my nipple and twine my fingers with his. 

“Good morning,” he sleepily says. 

“Very good morning. I’ve been awake for a while now actually, thinking.” I turn my face back toward him as his chin rests on my shoulder.

“Thinking huh? You know, I always can feel you thinking but I do need to be awake to notice. Were you thinking about how you might need help walking to the bathroom because of how I ravaged your body all night long?” he asks with a thrust of his hips.

I can’t even try to hold in my laugh before it pops out of my mouth. “Mulder!” I giggle but only because it’s true. 

“Wait, sorry that’s what I was thinking.” I elbowed him and he kissed my temple. “You did some pretty serious ravaging yourself, Agent Scully. But please don’t think I have a single complaint!” He squeezed me closer and I turned my body around to face him. 

I took in his appearance in the daylight. I never really got a long look at him the other day when we first made love, and wow was I missing out. His swollen lips were stuck in a beautiful smile. His eyes were bright and I could tell he was drinking me in too. His hair was mussed and his slight scruff of a beard that had scraped the inside of my thighs over and over last night, had darkened a bit. I stretched my neck out to see my nail marks on his shoulder along with a few scratches on his bicep. My eyes flick over and see a pretty impressive bite mark along his neck. Now I don’t know if I even want to look at his back.

He was right, I’d devoured him. 

“Well, Agent Mulder, I could hardly control myself. And neither could you,” I said while soothing my love bite with my fingers. I could feel the pang of soreness between my legs and the ache along my own neck where he’d sucked in mouth fulls of my skin on and off all night long. I loved every second of it.

“Scully?” He had that tone to his voice that meant what he’d say next, was something serious. 

“Hmm?” I was too busy running my fingers along his pecks to look up.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you yesterday and I don’t even know if you really care anymore, but I told Diana to go to hell. I told her not to call me unless it was for work.”

I looked up at him and saw how bothered he was by my reaction yesterday. 

“And I’m sorry she upset you, you’re the only one I’ll ever love and I hope you remembered that when you’d left the office.” He had that honest calm about him that always came out when he had thrown out a theory that he knew I’d agree with. 

Nodding, I said, “Mulder I wasn’t mad at you just frustrated with myself for letting her get under my skin. To be honest, as soon as I left my appointment I had nothing but good thoughts on my mind, and they didn’t include her.” 

I smiled at the turn of events that had taken place for Mulder and I in less than two weeks. So much but so worth it. We continued to talk about the appointment and what it all might mean for us. We kissed and just revelled in being happy while lying alongside one another. And to think, it all started with Mulder’s bone headed idea to find a 1939 luxury liner in the Bermuda Triangle. 

Reading my thoughts yet again he says, “Skinner will find a thank you card from me on his desk first thing Monday morning.” I rolled my eyes at his idea but had to admit it did seem like we owed him one. 

Feeling myself drift off cocooned in his arms, I reached up to run my fingers over his smile one more time. “Love you, Mulder.”

I woke with Mulder stroking my hair languidly with one hand while teasingly brushing his fingertips along my lower back with the other. I opened my eyes and noticed I was resting my head in the crook of his shoulder and chest. I saw him reach down in the covers and pull out my pink vibrator he was so enthralled with, and set it back on the nightstand. I bite my lip as the image of his face and hand between my legs using on me flashes in my mind. I move to rub my right hand along his rising and falling sternum and sigh. 

I pop my head up to face him as a thought hit me. “Oh my God, I forgot I have to call Mom!” It was now almost noon and I’d forgotten all about her calling, yet that doesn’t surprise me after how many times my mind and body had reached ecstasy with Mulder last night. I might’ve forgotten my own name if it weren’t for him chanting it in rhythm to our lovemaking.

Lifting his head with a sated smile still glued to his face, he hummed deep in his chest, sending thrilling vibrations across my nerve endings.

“We’ll add that on our list of things to do, Scully. Fall in love, check. Finally kiss each other, check. Make amazing love over and over, check. What’s next on Agent Scully’s agenda?” 

“To wear turtlenecks to dinner tonight for one. And it’s OUR agenda now, Mulder,” I reminded him, flashing him a grin as I hug his warm chest closer to mine. 

This is our fate and my future with my best friend, my partner in every respect.

I close my eyes to picture all the incredible things Mulder and I have gone through in order to make it to this point in time together. We’ve suffered together, laughed together, cried together, solved cases together, argued together, bled together, survived together, and most importantly we’ve loved together. And maybe, just maybe, even make a miracle together. 

Everything done together, then, now and always. 

Opening my eyes to meet his, I leave every fear of becoming ‘us’ behind me, and choose to never look back.

“Next, we live our lives. Together.” 

 

x  
To be continued in the Epilogue.  
x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the spontaneous ovulation triggers that was discussed in the chapter is activating the vaginal canal with sperm and emitting love pheromones while being in consistent contact with the partner you’re in love with. ;) 
> 
> More detail on the IVF will come next chapter.
> 
> As always head canons have proved to make more sense in this case and not everyone may see it the way I do but hopefully it all made sense and you will see a little more in the epilogue. Please comment because I have no idea what you think if you don't ;)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Skinner gets an up close and personal look at where Mulder and Scully's relationship is headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a day longer to post since I had it finished last night but life happened instead. This might not be the summary of the story you'd hoped to read about, but this was the best way in my mind to give a look into where they end up.

“Have a great rest of your day, Mr. Skinner,” the nurse said, a polite smile lighting up her pretty face as I walked out of the exam room. She was a sweet woman and had helped me relax, even though I thought it would’ve been extra awkward with an audience. I nodded and wished her well as I saw my way out of the office’s double glass doors.

If the situation weren’t so uncomfortable, I might’ve asked her for her number. The situation being, me wearing a too short medical gown, bent over an examination table with my legs spread apart, as a barely thirty year old doctor shoved his fingers in my ass to massage my prostate. Yes, I think passing on asking her for her number was the right choice. 

Having my annual prostate exam was not the most thrilling appointment, yet it did get me out of a spur of the moment interoffice budget meeting at the end of the work day today. I feel myself grinning at the thought of AD Kersh being stuck in the meeting having to take the brunt of the bitching and complaining from the bean counters. I got the long end of the stick in this instance so I’m okay with it.

I make my way down one of the many hallways in the medical building when I feel the urge to use the bathroom. Of course, I should’ve known I would need to go after that exam. I walk around three different corners of the massive building and find not one bathroom sign. I decide to try one more hallway with the arrow pointing to the OBGYN wing. If there are bathrooms anywhere in here, they will surely be located in that wing. 

I speed walk down the hall and through another set of glass doors that separated the multiple doctor offices in this wing. I finally see a bathroom sign with an arrow pointing to a small corner tucked out of the way. “Finally!” I say while I fumble with my belt. I rush in and barely make it to the urinal to relieve the pressure in my bladder. 

After washing up, I walk out adjusting myself and spot the drinking fountain. As I take a few steps to quench my thirst, I hear the door kiddy corner from me open and voices fill the empty cul de sac of offices. My attention is peaked as I hear a familiar laugh between my gulps of water and pause to listen further. 

I know I recognize both voices but I’m slightly puzzled as to why I would be hearing them where I am. I lean back and take a step to look but the people who own the voices are just out of sight. The title details etched on door of the office where they had just exited read,  _ Lee Edwards DO Obstetrics & Gynecology/ Maternal Fetal Medicine Specialist.  _

I know I’m not crazy, but the fact that my agents would be walking out of that particular office together seems a little crazy to me. Although, my peers at the FBI actually do think I’m crazy for being so supportive of Mr. and Mrs. Spooky. So supportive in fact, I received a thank you note folded haphazardly and tossed on my desk a couple months back that read,  _ “never thought I’d say this, but thanks for kissing the love of my life and saving my own,” _ signed in Mulder’s sloppy scrawl. 

Now I understand it. That elevator incident must have lit a fire under Mulder’s ass to finally tell Scully he was in love with her. Although, it was plain as day to me and I figured Scully felt the same about him with all the gazing and subtle touching she gives him. Only someone so in love would still be glued to the side of Fox Mulder the way she’s been for over six years now.

I hear whispers and what I now know is the very obvious sound of kissing. Apparently, neither one feels the need to be discrete after waltzing out of the Gynecologist office together. 

I take tentative step closer to the corner that separates my hall and theirs. The fact that I’m now eavesdropping while trapped between the bathrooms and the only exit by two of my agents, makes me feel like a creepy voyeur. But I guess my discomfort about listening in on an obviously private conversation, outweighs my potential embarrassment of explaining why I’m blushing while hiding in the OBGYN wing. 

I hear a gasping noise as Scully mumbles Mulder name. “Alright… well, that appointment was interesting,” he says, slightly breathless.

“Mulder, all you had to do was masterbate in a cup,” I hear Scully’s amused voice say. 

Oh, how I wish I could’ve seen the look on his face at that declaration. But wait, what in the...

“Shh... Scully keep it down. You know I was thinking about you laying there with your legs spread and pulled up in those stirrups just three doors down from me. Let’s just say, It didn’t take me long to come close to filling up that little cup they give out.” She laughs as light thud sound makes Mulder grunt. “It certainly doesn’t help that they make me abstain for 72 hours before hand, Scully, and don’t act like that didn’t affect you either. I recall you trying to suck my bottom lip off last night after I had to repeatedly remind you to keep it PG, or there would be no pre-baby appointment today.”

She scoffs, followed by a beat of silence. That’s all I need for Mulder’s last words to register. Did I hear him say ‘baby’? 

Listening to their banter and picturing their faces while they spoke was one thing, but actually be able to watch their body language and closeness all at the same time, was an experience to be had. It always mesmerized me in a way. Whenever I started watching them, I couldn’t tear my eyes away. Together they were a powerful force.

“Mulder, had it occurred to you while you were in there living out one of your many Dr. Scully fantasizes, that I was discussing the thickness of the walls of my uterus while being poked and prodded by cold instruments as my crotch was exposed to the elderly doctor and the nurse?” She sternly replies.  

“Oh Scully, when you put it that way…” Clearly his sarcasm hadn’t been left at the office today.  

“Shut up, Mulder,” Scully cut him off with a laugh laced in her voice. Just by hearing her say that I knew exactly what that look of irritation mingled with flirtation plastered on her face looked like without even seeing it.

They must have moved further away because I hear ruffling of clothes. From the sounds of things they were hugging and probably too busy to pay attention to little ole me peeking my head around to watch. 

I leaned just enough around the corner to catch Scully wrapped up in Mulders long arms with her chin resting on his sternum staring up at him. Mulder hands were rubbing her back while his eyes were locked onto hers. Any time I witness them together, there is a palpable vibe of intimacy that radiates off of them both. I have to bite my lip to stifle a gasp I barely catch before it comes out of my mouth. They’ve always been closer than most partners or friends even. But this time, I can see just how close, just how much love exists between Mulder and Scully. It’s a powerful thing to witness.  

“All of these tests, hormone injections, and appointments will be more than worth it in the end. Knowing now, what the Doctor suggests about trying IVF with your frozen eggs first, that just doubles our chances for success. And if these rounds don’t work, there’s always the fun way, Scully,” he says adamantly while grinning. 

She nods once and licks her lips in thought. “Once we start, there’s no going back. The genetics office where the actual procedure takes place is ran by his colleague, Dr. Parenti I think is his name. We would have an approximate 42 percent success rate for a live birth outcome if I got a pregnant after any one of the IVF rounds. IF I got pregnant that is. Using my frozen eggs as suggested might up the chances, since they’re much younger than if we choose to wait and just try naturally with my current eggs at a later time.” I see her close her eyes and let out a breath while opening them after her medical analysis is through. “Either way, Mulder, we have options,” she tells him. 

“You mean we have hope for a miracle. There’s hope, Scully,” he says, with a look of awe as he smiles and slowly rubs his hands up and down her back.

“If my bloodwork and my hormone level results come back the way we hope, then we start next month.” Scully’s hand slid sensually up Mulder’s stomach, over his chest, and around his side to rest along his spine. “You ready for this, partner?” she whispered. 

I braced myself for a usual Mulder retort, but instead I saw his face grow serious as he reached up to palm her cheek. “More than ready for anything with you, partner. Besides, If we give up now, they win. Sound familiar, Scully?” 

There’s no mistaking the grin that spread across her face still snuggled up on top of his chest. His hand caressed her cheek while she pressed her hips even closer into his. 

Scully let out a moan while giving his back a squeeze. “Let’s get an early start on making our miracle, Mulder.”

He smiled back to her while moving one hand down the side of her hip, gripping her thigh. “Mm Scully, are you propositioning me?”

Her brow arched as she tilted her head. “I want to touch your bare skin with mine. I want to run my tongue along yours. I want to taste you, need to taste you. So If you think that’s me propositioning you then, you’re absolutely right,” Scully retorts, pressing her lips into his hand. “Sound familiar, Mulder?” 

With eyes locked in their familiar gaze that I’ve grown accustomed to seeing, they both laugh in unison. “Even though we both know you’re thinking the same thing I am.” 

He nods and trails his fingers back up to her hip. “Ah, never forget that I can feel you thinking, Scully, you read my mind.”

“It’s only fair I repay the favor, Mulder,” she says, leaning up onto her toes and gliding along his chest. Their mouths met in a tender kiss that instantly brings a smile to my face.

They untangle their limbs and turn to walk out of the glass doors while Mulder’s hand rests in the small of Scully’s back. 

I lean my head against the wall and cross my fingers that their journey from here on out is a happy one. One they've chosen to make together. 

  
  
  


“Where there is great love, there are always miracles.” -Willa Cather

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This IVF part is suppose to lead up to the fact that William was conceived in the all things episode and was conceived naturally do to Scully’s healed infertility. The Shadow man had already confirmed that the all things scene was not the first time they had sex since that happened in Mulder’s apt. In my opinion, Scully would not have left Mulder’s bed the way she did unless it was a routine they had developed after an established sexual relationship. They had also behaved around one another very similar to the usual sexual tension they exhibited for that entire season and part of season 6 as well. Especially after Diana died. I had mentioned in a previous chapter about how the Mufon group women had never had the chip removed then re implanted to cure their cancer. So in turn, we could assume it cured everything else that the tests had damaged in Scully. We don't have a set timeline as to when the IVF cycles happened but we do know it ended well before all things.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully you can excuse my little typos here and there to still enjoy the story. P.S. if there is anything you want to hear more of or an idea you're hoping to read about, let me know. Who knows I might write about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little different from what I usually write so feel free to leave me a comment about where you think or would like to see where this will head next ;)


End file.
